SCRW (A RWBY side story)
by The-Tiger-and-The-Wolf
Summary: Sky Boltwight, leader of the soon to be team SCRW is an engineer along with her brother and inventor Jet Crane as unforeseen circumstances sees the two separated and Sky forced to flee to Beacon, she is now on a journey to find her brother again with her new team encountering different adventures along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**New Team, new story! now embrace yourselves in a side story of a complete new team as they tackle their own issues and adventures with some complicated situations and as always, don't forget to leave a review.**

Team SCRW

Chapter 1- Those who live between the kingdoms.

The world of Remnant, governed by the 4 kingdoms Vale, Vacuo, Atlas and Mistral where people live in the fear of Grimm but in the hope of Dust that enables them to fight the Grimm for all living things possess a soul and there is the physical manifestation of that which is known as Aura which is the form of energy to give their users abilities and powers, the main one Semblances where they are unique to each person.

In this story, it focuses on two souls on this unforgiving world, Jet and Sky, with no choice to leave Atlas due to Ironwood's weapons policies and eventually kicked the two and parents out so they were forced to live in the treacherous landscapes in Sanus where their parents built a fortress like home for them to protect them from the Grimm and from Bandits.

But not all defences are perfect when they died from a bandit attack, followed by Grimm just when they were 15 and 18 years old with somehow just being able to drive them off.

Now Jet 22 years old, with short light blue hair that naturally spikes up, he has blue sharp eyes, light skinned and wears an earring of a crescent moon, wearing a leather jacket with yellow zips and some blue jeans with a notepad attached to a strap on his leg with a pencil right beside him now was tinkering away with one of the many inventions he loves to make while surrounded by various tools and other things he's made such as a plasma cutter blade that's melted slightly and goggles with mini gun barrels strapped to the side of them.

Sky burst through the curtain door 19 years of age with her medium length white hair that goes just below her shoulders with the ends of her hair being tinted light blue, her skin being light and her eyes also blue. She wears an earring of a crescent moon, wearing a blue and yellow body suit that reaches to her thighs when in the workshop as she values the flexibility of getting around when it comes to getting her tools, she will occasionally have some support equipment attached to her body to help with either building or to hold tools on herself which are usually located on her arms but now she stands there proudly holding up some kind of glove with green circular circle on the palm surrounded by a brass ring and wiring attached around the glove as she proudly sung out. "Iiiiiii Finished!"

Jet looked up out of curiosity and began to smile enthusiastically as he jumped up and ran over to Sky to try on the glove, it was a perfect fit. "This is perfect Sky! Just what I asked, I'll go attach it to the frame now" He thanked her before walking away to behind another curtain.

"Are you going to let me see it yet?" Sky leaned forward slightly and asked, curious to know what he's making.

"I told you, I'll show you when it's ready!" Jet yelled from behind the curtain, the sounds of drills and metal hitting metal being heard from behind there.

"Hmph, fine." The white and blue haired girl scoffs and wonders back out into the yard in where they live, surrounded by a high wall to keep the Grimm out but in the yard, was pieces of metal and other kinds of scrap that have been dumped there from trips and given by the village over the years they lived there just a walk down a path from the gates.

Sky took a deep breath and exhaled before going over to a post with a ladder before the wall which extended just above the wall, climbing it to the lookout post at the top to see if anyone was coming around.

There was a small group of kids of about 8- 12 years of age, holding baskets making their journey up the path to Sky and Jet's place like they usually do to visit where this tradition started about 3 years ago.

"Visitors~" She whispered to herself in a cheery tone before jumping down and running over to the gate to greet them.

Sky pulled a lever to let the gates crack open with a mighty 'clunk' as they slowly opened to reveal the kids waiting with anticipation on the other side.

"Jet! The kids are here!" Sky called for Jet through a megaphone that laid on the floor besides her as she just went to greet the kids. "Heya everyone, have you all been good?"

"Yes, Mrs Boltwight! I can make a flower crown now!"

"I helped mommy pick these fruits for you in this basket!"

"Here, I made this wooden charm for you! Now will you marry me?"

The kids spoke out of turn, thrusting baskets and other various gifts which included a wooden model of a bird onto Sky that were from the village.

For Jet and Sky supply the village with weapons to combat the Grimm and protect them as well as any support items that Jet wants the villagers want to test out and in return the village sends food to them as well as any other gifts.

Jet quickly became popular with kids cause of his weird creations and they started taking over bringing gifts over just to spend time with them as long as they were accompanied by an adult.

"They sure are lively today isn't that right?" O'Brian, a muscular, spiky chestnut coloured male wearing an indigo shirt and lumberjack jeans.

"Yeah, they sure are, Jet should be here any moment here now." Sky greeted him with a smile.

"But never mind him or these kids, let's say we run away together and get married, does that sound good?" O'Brian took Sky's hand and edged closer to get, the kids shouting at him to get away from her in the process and even Sky cracked a worried smile as he came closer until….

An arrow flew passed between the two which forced O'Brian to back off and yelp like a dog.

Sky looked back and saw Jet stand there holding his arm out with a fingerless glove on him with some sort of mini crossbow on his wrist that seems to have shot that arrow. "Silent and deadly, right? Perfect for hunting." Jet chuckled to himself at O'Brian's reaction.

"You, cocky punk! You almost killed me!" O'Brian yelled at Jet and ran to punch him, as he swung his fist, Jet ducked underneath, grabbed O'Brian's arm and placed his hand on O'Brian's chest before throwing him over onto his back.

"With fighting skills like that you'll be food in no time" Jet snickered at him and turned to the kids. "Can't believe you had someone like him walk you up today, you, poor little things"

"Jet, you're so cool!"

"Show me your hand, I want to see!"

"I also made a charm for you!"

The kids got excited again, Jet and O'Brian never got along very well… for obvious reasons as Jet saw O'Brian as more of a danger to Sky's health if anything.

"By the way… Sky, your application for Beacon Academy has gone through so you can do what you've wished to do now." Jet told Sky, now moving his attention onto the kids.

The kids gave over the baskets to Jet and he took them around the yard and showed off all the things he made in the week they were gone which included a mechanical bird which could only move its wings and head but still amazed the kids.

"It went through!? Hurray! Thank you, Jet!" Sky waved towards her brother.

Sky has always wanted to attend Beacon Academy to become a huntress to travel the world and learn about the different technologies that inhabit the world of Remnant as well as building all different kinds of weapons to use against the Grimm and provide more income to Jet back at home so he can turn his passion into a business to support those living in fear of the Grimm.

O'Brian sat up and watched Jet play with the kids as Sky walked over holding one of the baskets. "You two can never seem to get along I swear" She left out a sigh with a giggle straight after.

"I just don't like the guy, he's so full of himself" O'Brian spat out.

"You know he's been working hard ever since we got attacked those few years ago so try cut him some slack" Sky said to him, giving a wink and nudging him with her elbow.

"You've been working hard too you know! Building this place back up while under the threat of another Grimm attack at any moment, you should just come and live with me at the village where its safe!" O'Brian suggested to her although he spoke the truth, ever since the attack on the home of Sky and Jet, they were the only ones strong enough to build the place back up while their parents were heavily damaged from the attack but managed to drive them off but passed away a week afterwards, leaving Jet and Sky to look after the place and live on.

"But there will be no one to take care of Jet, besides this is where we belong and he needs me as much as I need him" Sky rejected his offer.

"Just can't change your mind, huh?" O'Brian said disappointingly.

"Nope, even if I am going to Beacon, it's also for the benefit for us both." Sky said, giving a twirl.

"Then a-" O'Brian was interrupted when Sky put her finger on his lips.

"Shhhh it will be fine."

The next hour or so went by with Jet showing the kids how to use an extra arm he attached onto them which they obviously couldn't do but it was adorable to see them try their best at it even though it led to Jet being punched in the face by it eventually.

That was then followed by Sky showing them all on making a mechanical bird model and getting them to help before pushing it onto O'Brian where he just took it and blushed even though he was told to take it to the elder but he wasn't listening before they all went home.

"Boy I'm tired after that, I'm off to take a bath." Jet announced with a stretch and left to go inside.

"Okay, I'll lock up for tonight then" Sky said, closing and locking the gate with a large metal bar, turning on the defences of a couple of turrets and going inside and locking the door and taking in another moving mechanical bird before getting ready for bed tonight changing in to light blue pyjamas with clouds on them and waits for Jet to finish in the bath.

"I'm out now!" Jet calls from the bathroom to allow Sky to use it.

"Okay!" She responds, standing up from her sofa to go out before looking at the little frog charm the kids have her and smiles at it before going up.

The next morning the siblings are up early, more woken up to the sounds of… Gunshots which has made the two, Jet especially move eject out of his bed to get ready and run out with their weapons, Jet just equipped with his twin pistols and a couple of knives and Sky equipped with rifle that uses Dust cartridges powered by steam compression within the barrel to fire the bullet which naturally cools the barrel and if the explosion where to get out of control, the damage would be minimal to the user.

When the two, fully dressed, got out they couldn't believe their eyes from their sight…

It was a Grimm, but not any other Grimm, this one was big… very big, it slowly appeared from behind the mountain Sky and Jet are staying on and seemed to be on its way there, it was in the form of a huge humanoid but with 4 legs with from could be seen even though it's face wasn't visible properly, about 35 huge arms that extended from its body and it had white bone like plating over its huge body as well as the terrifying mask with it's very large red eyes that pierced into Sky and Jet's location.

"H-hey Jet… Where did this thing come from?" Sky asked her brother, her voice trembling in fear.

"I don't know… But I need you to do something for me…" Jet told her, his words slow but calm.

"W-what?" Sky replied, her hands shaking at the sight as the Grimm made the ground shake with each step, it could smell their fear.

"Prepare to get out of here as soon as possible." Jet said to her, his eyes sharp and his tone being more serious than anything else before as he clenched his fists.


	2. Chapter 2- Desperate Situations

Chapter 2- Desperate situations.

"G-Get out of here?" Sky asked her brother, confused in the current situation they are in.

"Yes, your application for Beacon is already through and you've been accepted so if you get into Vale they will be able to help you, take food, water, any tools and equipment you will be needing." Jet commanded her, staring up at the huge Grimm as it slowly approaches them and the village through the mountains with slow but powerful steps and a loud roar that rips through the hair and hits the two like a shockwave.

"What about you Jet?" Sky asks again.

"I will stay here and warn the villagers and fight this thing if I need to." He said, climbing into the lookout and looking down at the small village and then towards the Grimm.

"But I can't leave you here by yourself!" Sky yelled at him, tears welling up in her eyes.

"But who will help protect the village till help arrives? Plus, you have a future, much brighter than mine and as your brother I want you to go and achieve it. I don't want to risk you losing everything here right now!" Jet argued back, jumping down from the lookout and approaching Sky, pulling her in for a hug. "You go and live your life to fullest, I promise to live after this and I will come to you afterwards."

"You… Promise?" Sky quietly asked.

Another roar rips through the landscape to indicate the Legendary Grimm is coming.

"It's a promise, now get going."

"Okay, you're not allowed to die Jet! You're not!" Sky broke the hug and began running into the workshop and grabs a large duffle bag, filling it with whatever food and water bottles she could fine as well as some of her tools before throwing it into an airship that she and Jet created together for once Sky got accepted into Beacon and to travel to Vale in.

Jet looked back to see his sister run into the workshop and sighed and took another look at the Legendary Grimm.

"Now then, now to deal with you." He murmured to himself, turning to go into the workshop before he was stopped by a loud voice.

"Wait!"

Jet turned around and saw O'Brian trying to climb over the wall with the most terrified look on his face. "Are you two okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm sending Sky to Vale as she's been accepted into Beacon and I'll stay here and buy you guys some time." Jet said to him, giving a sharp and stern look.

O'Brian's expression turned to look more concerned as he stopped trying to climb over and looked at Jet. "…That's hell you're walking into."

"If it means everyone can get out unharmed and inform the world, this single life of mine is a pretty good bargain don't you think?" Jet said, smiling at O'Brian as if to tell him not to worry.

"I won't stop you, do as you wish, make sure Sky gets out okay!" O'Brian scoffs and climbs back down.

"I will! And don't worry I'm under strict orders to not die anyway!" Jet shouts before running back into the workshop and behind the curtain that he's been keeping secret from Sky. "Not complete but time is not on my side today…"

Inside the workshop was 2 thick gauntlets with a crystal in the palm of them as well as two 2 leg armaments with the same crystals in the soles attached to a backplate with a dust chamber on the back of it, Jet slipped them on and strapped the equipment on him and connected the parts together with thin tubing and then proceeds to take a couple of steps and flex his hands to test out the equipment in which a small burst of flames comes out.

"Alright it works."

Jet now filled up the chamber with fire dust and then sealed it before unlocking a padlock to a large metal cabinet to reveal a large blade that is shaped like a very long triangle that has 2 circular dust cores fitted in blade at about the back of the blade along with ley lines that cover the blade and the handle with rubber grip with the handle looking like it was assembled in 2 parts with another core in the middle.

He picked up the blade with ease and stared down the blade to check its quality then looked ahead as he stood outside to stare up at the Legendary Grimm which is now much closer and the sheer size of it is almost like looking up at a mountain with the very long trunk now appearing and from what appears to be is another eye at the end, probably there for when it's searching.

"Oh boy, this will be a mess." Just as Jet said that, there was the sound of an engine whirring and soon the aircraft that he and Sky built flew off, leaving a trail of white smoke behind.

The Grimm looked at the aircraft that just took off and turned towards it, seeming to reach for it.

"No, you don't!" Jet growls, air collecting at the soles of his feet before it explodes and launches him in the air at astonishing speeds, as he swings his blade, cutting through the finger of the Grimm and slices it off, forcing the Grimm to wail in pain and retract its arm.

Jet kept himself level in the air with bursts out air coming out of his feet to keep him airborne, this is his semblance, he has the ability to expel short bursts of air out of any part of his body from little bursts to large blasts, but it means that if he uses too much force on the wrong area, he could easily break his bones or even break his neck, so it requires a lot of practice to use effectively.

"Let's dance, shall we?" Jet said to the Grimm as it just looked back at him and screamed, sending a shock through the air as it launched more of its arms towards him.

Jet smirked and blasted himself forward to attack, the odd blast coming from the sides of him to dodge the large hands that rushed at him while taking some slashes on the Grimm's arms as he closed in its face, moving higher to dodge the other arms that are in pursuit of him until he was high enough to be out of range of the Grimm, now having the full attention of it.

He twisted the handle which forced the blade to split open to create a gap between each side of the blade as red lightning began sparking from it.

"Accept this present." Jet mocked the Grimm as the lightning quickly built up in the blade from the cores to the middle of the gap as Jet faced it to the Grimm and aimed for its huge face plate as it roared at him.

The shot we released in a huge surge of electrical power, the Legendary Grimm moved 3 of its hand in the way of the shot to block it but it easily burst through 2 of them and damaged the third one.

"Tch, well nice to know the thing works as planned, although I'll weaken the output to allow more usage." Jet mumbled to himself as he closed the blade and let himself fall back the Grimm, cutting through the third palm with ease and took a swing at its eye, blinding it at one side now but sent it into a fit, getting a lucky shot on Jet and sent him flying into a mountain with great power.

Jet got back up again and blasted off towards the Legendary Grimm which has now fallen back into another mountain and regained its composure and violently thrashed its arms at Jet which he swiftly reacted to dodging the arms and even running up one of them, now looking up to see a flock of nevermore's coming towards Jet which he has no problem slicing through them anyway but gets punched again by the Grimm and is sent back into his house, the whole structure collapsing.

Jet quickly jumped out of the mess and grabbed some dust bombs he previously made and replaced the cores on the Rail-Blade which he now decided to call it before blasting back in the air to dodge the oncoming palm with the Grimm still having about 30 of its arms left.

Seeing it's horrible cracked face properly, it was just like a monster from old mythology with red glowing eyes with lots of razor sharp teeth.

He landed on another of the Grimm's hands, tweaked the Rail-blade's output and opened the blade before shooting down it's wrist before cutting right through it, making it drop off with a large crash, closing the blade again as he backed off to the Grimm wailing once again but now doing the unthinkable.

It jumped in the air, spreading itself out to have the most area of affect. Jet just looked up astonished but soon started moving as quickly as he could in the air, dodging the nevermore's as they came rushing at him and are now in chase as he managed to slip through the armpit of the Legendary Grimm which luckily it caught the nevermore's that were chasing him as it landed with a huge crash which sent a huge ripple through the land that would've caused many landslides in the area and evidently an earthquake.

"Just how many tons does that thing weigh!?" Jet freaks out at it, feeling lucky he was able to escape that but having to move now as the Legendary Grimm rose again in a rage in an attempt to kill Jet, focusing its entire being into killing.

Jet managed to dodge again but it was much harder as it's moves were more unexpected until the Grimm landed another hard blow to Jet, hitting him so hard, it forces him to vomit and gasp as he was sent high into the air, forcing him to let go of the Rail-Blade as it fell to somewhere beyond his vision.

His vision was blurry, but he soon regained his vision although Jet knew he didn't have much aura left and that he couldn't risk losing it when against that thing along with being so high up.

As Jet regained his composure, he let off a very large blast from the soles of his feet down towards the Grimm, flipping the switch on his gauntlets to allow dust to flow to the palms and got his bombs ready for one last assault.

The Grimm, now waiting for Jet, screamed upon seeing him, sent all of its remaining arms after him, keeping them all close to make it harder to dodge but Jet, instead of dodging, he was aiming straight for one of its palms for as it got in close he gave everything he got into the palm of the left gauntlet as he released the dust with a few spark at the exit to ignite it but at the same time releasing a huge blast of air to turn it into a fire beam that managed to make a hole big enough for him to fit through, only due to the momentum he gathered and now was on the way towards the Legendary Grimm's face, his aura gone and his arm heavily bruised and his left gauntlet buckled and damaged from the shock from that blast.

The Legendary Grimm opened its mouth to eat Jet but instead, Jet threw in 5 bombs and a lit up lighter as he kicks away from the mouth, just escaping as a large explosion erupts inside the Grimm, causing it to shriek in agony and retreat to deal with the burning explosion in its mouth at the nearest lake.

Jet crash landed in the forest, hitting some branches on the way to slow his fall and his backplate protecting him from any serious injuries from the fall as he laid on the forest floor, dazed but luckily to be alive. "Heh… I hope you all got out in time…" Jet mumbled out, still worried for the others even though he was weakened.

"That was a brilliant battle, I applause."

"Who's there?" Jet heard the voice of a woman who appeared from the woods with two men besides her, her hair jet black, her eyes red, wearing a shallow cut black dress, five beaded necklaces, a red belt and gauntlets and black leggings.

"Just an old friend." She said, the voice that Jet could never forget ever since that attack that resulted the end of his parents.

"Raven… so you came for me when I was weakened and downed… Just what bandits like you do." Jet menacingly said her name but chuckled, knowing his situation that he can't escape or fight as he slowly stood up to face her, noticing that the dust supply to his left gauntlet isn't working.

"You calling us scavengers? How rude, we came to help you but in exchange you must help us." Raven proposed to him in her gentle tone.

"And you think I'll just casually tag along and forget what you've done to us?" Jet threatened Raven despite not being able to use one of his arms and his body damaged from the fall.

"I guess your sister will do then if you won't cooperate, we could just kill you here and take away her future." Raven threatened back, smirking at Jet in pleasure.

"Dirty… how dirty you guys are… you make me sick, but I guess that's standard for a bandit" Jet mocked them, the threat hitting him hard.

"Now don't you go disrespecting our leader now!" One of the bandits stepped forward to swing at Jet but he swayed back and punched the bandit in the face, knocking him to the ground due to the gauntlet being heavy so it's good for hitting people.

Raven now stepping forward, drawing her blade but instead of aiming at Jet, she stabs her comrade who laid unconscious, killing him. "The weak die, the strong survive, yes? Now what will it be?"

"Tch…. What do you want me to do?" Jet accepted his fate and asked.

"Straight to the point I see… I like that, now then I want you to build a device to work with my portals to bring some individuals to this world, we already have a facility for you to work in and for us to keep an eye on you in, now if you follow me." Raven explains, turning her back on Jet and opens a portal back to her camp. "But first we must take care of those injuries"

"You're not even asking me or telling me how I should do this… Fine I'll accept, just don't lay a hand on my sister, got it?" Jet threatened again but followed Raven through the portal with a pained expression on his face.

"I think we will get along just fine." Raven chuckles as she and the other bandit also pass through the portal as it closes.

 **Oh boy my first large scale battle, that was sure hard to do, hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


	3. Chapter 3- Beacon of Hope

Chapter 3-Beacon of hope.

It was 15 minutes after Sky split up with Jet and took off in the airship with two seats in the cockpit as it was intended for her and Jet for when they were going to explore Remnant and going to Beacon but is now an escape ship, filled with equipment and tools in the storage compartment behind her, big enough to carry food and water to last someone 4 weeks.

The cockpit had one steering wheel and several indicators telling various things such as altitude, speed, and compass bearings along with the airship having 2 jet engines at each side underneath the wings as Sky soared through the sky towards Vale.

"Jet… please be safe…" She cried to herself, tears trickling down her face, but Sky knew she couldn't turn back and waste the chance Jet gave her.

Static from the on-board radio began coming in, it was enough to distract Sky from the current situation as she went to tune into it, the voice coming through came through clearer the more she turned the dial.

"Hello? This is Vale airspace control, state your business." Said a man over the radio, Sky then realised she was near Vale and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Y-yes! There was… a-a Grimm! A really big one… Please help!" Sky tried to get her words out, but she kept choking up her words.

"Say again, clearly over."

"…We were attacked by a very big Grimm and my brother stayed behind to hold it off while making me escape and I don't know if he's safe and I need help finding him, of please, please, please help me!" Sky let it all out, panicking in her words.

"Right, there will be a landing port opened to you, where a vehicle inspection will take place and we will listen to your concerns once you arrive." The man on the radio directed Sky to the nearest landing port where she gently touched down and as she did a couple of men rushed out to check the vehicle and get her out.

A few moments after the touchdown, Sky was waiting in a waiting room on a black sofa with a cup of tea on a white table with a black sofa opposite her inside a pure white room, looking down, worrying about if Jet is alright and prays that he hasn't died.

"apologies for the wait, we just had to inspect your vehicle as it was none that ever appeared on our records." A man in a pilot uniform and sharp orange eyes walked in the room, closing the door behind him, holding a large case and some documents.

"Sky Boltwight, 19 years old, the daughter to Steve Boltwight and Jane Crane and soon to be a student at Beacon Academy is that right?" The man sat down and read what was on the file in front of him.

"Yes…" she replied.

"And your brother, Jet Crane, was it? Taken after your mother's name?"

"Yes"

"Unfortunately, we can't do anything in this matter at the moment, but we will pass you on to the Vale security and have them send a search party to find your brother as soon as can." The pilot uniform man said, putting the case on the table.

"Now, we have salvaged this from your ship, would you like to explain to us what this is?" The man said, flicking open the clips on the case and opens it up to reveal a large one-sided blade with the blade edge seeming to be cut into tiny segments like a grinder, there was also a rifle barrel places on the back of the blade.

"Oh that? It's one of the tools that I use for building, it's also a gun for when we get attacked by Grimm and bandits." Sky answers innocently, picking up the blade and demonstrates what it does at the edge, she puts it down, edge first on the table and cuts into it effortlessly. "It's an angle grind blade! My pride and joy!"

The man stared at the blade and sighed. "Alright, well put it back in the case and we will register it on the system and allocate you to Beacon academy where they will take over from here, plus we will forward the bill for a new table to you."

Sky jumped at the last statement and placed her weapon back in the case and closes it quickly. "Umm… I apologise I get too into the mood when I talk about the things I made." She lets out an awkward laugh, scratching her head before falling to silence while giving him a glance.

"Right… well please be on your way and you will be transferred to Beacon." The man got up, open the door and showed her out.

Sky silently obeyed and walked out, carrying the case with both hands as she made her way out to see a Vale airship and noticed hers wasn't there anymore but instead a couple of trunks left on the airship with the pilot already waiting to go.

She climbed onto the airship and turned towards the pilot.

"Hey, where did my airship go?"

"It had to be sent over to be stored as you do not have a license to even fly the thing." The pilot answered her question, shouting over the loud engine.

"What?! I didn't know that!" Sky retaliated, she spent months making the ship with Jet and is understandably annoyed at that although there's nothing she can do about it.

"Well now you know, be happy to claim it back once you have your flying license, we are setting off now." The pilot said no more as the doors on the airship closed and it took off, heading for Beacon.

Sky sat down next to her trunks, pouting over the loss of her vehicle while looking over to see the city of Vale from above, her anger quickly dissolved as she became fascinated by the buildings and architecture of the city.

But the real moment for Sky is for when Beacon came into view, the tall clockwork building that pierced into the sky surrounded by many other buildings held a special place in Sky's heart as this was the biggest structure she had ever seen and is itching to see how it runs and how it is built.

This helped Sky forget about the current issue and calmed her down which is something she really needed otherwise she wouldn't have been able to enjoy the view of Beacon, not to mention that knowing a search and rescue team has been sent out is all the more comforting.

The airship docks at Beacon and the doors slowly grind open and on the other side was Ozpin, who Sky knew about beforehand as Jet would tell her about Beacon, so she'd know who was there and what to do there.

"Ms. Boltwight I assume?" Ozpin asked, standing there with his hands on his cane as he greeted her.

The Airships engines died down, so they could speak a lot easier.

"Yes! That would be me!" Sky greeted Ozpin as she leaped down to confront him.

"…. You're a little taller than I had expected."

"Ms. Boltwight I'd advise you keep your comments to yourself… Now if you gather your belongings I will escort you to your room first and then to my office." Ozpin demanded, looking back to notice the 2 heavy looking large trunks on the airship.

"Oh, don't worry about those, I can get them both." Sky said with a cheery voice as she hopped back on and placed her hands on the trunks, one hand for each.

A golden glow emits from the trunks as parts break off from the trunks and wrap around Sky's arms, fitting together the parts, bolts and screws to make a frame around her arms that connected to the centre of the trunks and the two frames connecting at her back to provide support as Sky lifts them effortlessly like an exoskeleton.

"This is my own semblance, assembly!" Sky announces to Ozpin proudly, her eyes beaming up as she jumped down from the airship with a heavy thud and proceeds to fall forwards from the sudden weight increase and land on her face.

She slowly gets back up, whimpering to herself. "It's… just a little mistake… it will be fine…"

"As impressive as your semblance may be, it seems you have a lot of room to grow." Ozpin commented and proceeds to talk towards Beacon.

Sky realised quickly and follows behind him. "H- hey! Don't leave me behind… Ozpin!"

Ozpin stopped at the doors and turned to face Sky as another figure walked out the doors to accompany him… it was Glynda Goodwitch, another teacher at the academy that Sky learned about before coming, she instinctively became defensive around her, knowing she was strict.

"you two know each other?" Ozpin asked.

"No, we have not, I have never seen her face before." Glynda answers, oblivious of her own record and reputation as a teacher at Beacon.

"Nether less, though this may be a bit early, I would like to say." Ozpin coughed a little before speaking again.

"Welcome to Beacon, the first day will start in a couple days from now, I will require you to be on the school grounds about an hour before the other students get here so while you're here, don't cause too much commotion, Mrs. Goodwitch here will take you to your room and show you around the academy, there should be some food in the canteen if you're hungry and once you've done all that, report to my office, any questions?"

Sky was taken back by that welcoming, even if it was short, it was like she was somewhere she belonged, it made her so happy she couldn't hold back the smile and teared up slightly as she answered with the brightest smile she could put together. "Nope."


	4. Chapter 4- Arrivals at Beacon Academy

Chapter 4- Arrivals at Beacon academy.

Sky was sat in Ozpin's clockwork style office, the cogs slowly turning and Ozpin looking at some files of students coming to Beacon before raising his eyes to glance at her.

"Alright, let's start talking, first I have news on your brother." Ozpin said, straight to the point.

Sky's eyes lit up in anticipation on hearing that, her expectations are up to hear some good news.

"There was evidence of a battle taking place on the coordinates you've given to the Vale security and they had a long search but no signs of your brother anywhere, for now he has been declared 'missing', the search will continue I must assure you, we will be working with the village nearby to help find him." Ozpin spoke the bad news.

Sky's face dropped, and she clenched her fists but took a deep breath and looked towards Ozpin again.

"But the village was safe, right?" Sky asked, her voice monotone.

"Yes, the only damage done was from an earthquake that was felt even here, but other than that, everyone else is fine." Ozpin reassured Sky, pouring a cup of tea for her which she took with thanks and slowly sipped it.

"That's a relief then, at least Jet protected them." She sighed with relief, looking down at the tea.

"But now I must ask, what kind of Grimm did you and your brother meet? Evidence shows it was no ordinary Grimm." Ozpin put his hands together and pressed on.

"I- it was big, as big as a mountain and it had… so many arms and… and its roar was so loud, it was so scary…"

"Anything else?"

"No..."

Sky couldn't bear to say anymore at that point and Ozpin seemed to understand as he sighed.

He stood from his chair and went to look outside.

"You should get some rest, the new students are scheduled to arrive tomorrow morning so be ready, you've got a busy three years ahead of you and once again, welcome to Beacon Academy." Ozpin dismissed her and focused back on his files.

"Thank you." Sky said and got up to leave, Glynda waiting in the back room and escorted her back to her room.

"You know, when the students arrive, many of them will have encounter tragedies such as yourself with the Grimm so don't feel like you're by yourself." Glynda told Sky as they walked back and left her when they approached the door.

It was late, and Sky jumped on her bed, looking up at the ceiling, wondering if Jet will ever be found but knowing that if he saw her moping like this, he'd scold her and tell her not to worry and keep moving forward.

In the next couple of nights, the day came, and Sky came out in the courtyard, all ready to meet the new students arriving at Beacon with her arms folded and with a smile on her face, she brought her weapon that's on her back, in a sheath with a metal cap along one of the edged where the blade is so it doesn't cut through and fall out.

The airship carrying the students had arrived, slowly turning into the dock and then slowly opening its doors to reveal the many students waiting to get a full look of Beacon up close.

"Alright, time to make some friends" Sky thought to herself as the students rushed out but in front was a girl with long golden coloured hair that sparkled in the sun as she brushed her hands through her hair as she approached Sky with a guy behind her carrying her large sparkly suitcase.

She wore a white jacket with golden coloured buttons that was fastened up but just barely a purple shirt is worn underneath, along with a white skirt that reached to her knees with a golden strip along the bottom rim of the skirt and white boots with black laces.

"H-hello, welcome to- "

"Oh, you must be the cleaner? Well you're going to take me to my room, yes?"

"…. Sorry?"

Sky lost all words to say as soon as this golden-haired girl called her out to be the cleaner.

"Come on, don't make me wait now." The girl raised her hand against Sky, but she just stared back blank, not knowing what she is talking about.

"Who… are you?" She managed to say which managed to put the girl into a frenzy of confusion.

"Y-Y-you don't know who I am?! Well I am the soon to be famous Ray Golden-Wind and for me to be stood here talking to you is a miracle in itself so you better think before you- Hey!" Rei screamed at Sky as she had only listened to half of that and left to talk to some other students about life before coming into Beacon.

"I'm not done with you cleaner!"

"My name is Sky, I'm not a cleaner!"

Sky unintentionally retorted back which just seemed to make Ray all the angrier to the point where she reached for her weapon that was one long blade with the handle surrounded in a curved guard to make a heart but then she split the sword down in half to make two thinner ones and pointed one of them at Sky.

"For such disrespect, I demand a duel cleaner, you will know better than to ignore me!" Ray challenged Sky.

"Do I have to? I was hoping to make friends, not to fight you all." Sky tried finding a way out of this, but she knew it was pointless.

The rest of the students back away to allow some space between the two as they face off, Sky still not unsheathing her weapon.

"Come on, draw your weapon already!" Ray demanded, swiping her blades down in frustration.

"You can still stop you know right? …. Roy?" Sky tried to get her name right but that just seemed to have angered Ray even more.

Ray just rushed ahead in anger and thrusted one of her swords towards Sky which she just dodged and took a step back to dodge the next blade.

The next sequence of moves was more dodging by Sky, including a flip over Ray and counter attacking her in the face in which Ray just rubbed her face, she doesn't seem to know how to use her aura, yet which is what Sky was wanting to confirm first.

"Well this will be hard." She thought to herself as she drew the grind-blade out in its shining glory.

"So, you finally decide to fight seriously?" Ray says to raise her own spirits.

She rushed at Sky again, thrusting her swords which are easily blocked by Sky as they are just brushed to the side, furthering frustrating Ray as she went to swinging her blades.

Sky ducked underneath her and jabbed her stomach with the pummel of the grind-blade before grabbing onto the blade with both hands and smashes Ray in the head with the back of the blade, almost like she was playing baseball, knocking her out.

"Sorry, this is a bit too dangerous to be used against someone with no aura." Sky laughs, covering her mouth with her hand and waves to the guy with Ray's luggage to see to her.

"Tell her I'm sorry about this afterwards." Sky asks politely, waltzing away before being stopped by a shorter girl in a red and black clothing with black hair with red tips.

"You're weapon looks so nice! Where did you get it?" The young girl asks.

Sky observed the girl a little, looking at her hair and then her own to compare the contrasts in differences between the two.

"Well you see this is a weapon but also a tool I use for when I make my own machines or weapons, it's a blade that grinds through the materials I want to cut through and is very effective against the Grimm although I never got to use it against a person so far so I don't know how it would work but you know this blade on the end is made with carbonated steel that I made myself back at hom-" Sky stopped halfway through her explanation as she remembered about not being able to go back home and fell silent.

"Well… it is very nice but… I think you're in trouble now." The girl whispered to Sky and points towards Glynda storming through the crowd angrily.

Sky looks behind her and forgets the grief to realise there are a whole lot of other things to be worried about.

"So umm, what's your name before I go?" Sky asks quickly before she gets dragged by Glynda from behind.

"It's Ruby Rose!" Ruby shouts to her.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sky!" She shouts back while still being dragged away.

After a time of Glynda giving Sky a piece of her mind about having fights on school grounds and keeping order while on campus, Sky was allowed to join the rest of the students to Beacon where it looks like she was halfway through Ozpins speech about welcoming the students into the academy, but she couldn't see the stage for there was a man who towered over her with grey hair that reached his shoulders and was wearing a navy-blue jacket and a grey scarf from what she could see.

"Ummm… excuse me I can't see!" Sky called up to him and he turned around to look down on her, it was like watching the world turn around.

"Ahh… apologies." He said before stepping back and letting her go before him.

"It is up to you, to take the first step." Sky looked up and saw Ozpin finish his speech where Glynda appeared on the stage to say what she had to say.

"You will all gather at the ballroom tonight, tomorrow begins your initiation, be ready." Is all she said before taking her leave.

Sky felt disappointed that she missed most of the speech because she was busy with being told off earlier and got lost but now she stands amongst a crowd she doesn't know but knows she's already getting people staring at her from what happened in the courtyard.

"Hey, you're the one that beat up that girl back then." The large guy now behind Sky spoke to her.

"Ahh… Oh that… it's not like I wanted to fight her or any- "

"Thanks…" He broke her mid-sentence and turned to walk away.

"Why does everyone keep interrupting me…" Sky murmured to herself out of frustration before walking to the ballroom to get ready to sleep with the other students, so she'd get to know them more.

The night came, and everyone spread out their sleeping bags, there were some guys still up messing around and walking around, with one guy walking around in some awful blue full body pyjamas that made Sky giggle a little to herself as she conversed with another student while covered in her sleeping bag, about why they came to Beacon until she was interrupted by Ray who threw down a bright yellow sleeping bag next to Sky.

She turned around to face Ray and sat up to reveal she was wearing a grey pyjama shirt with a wrench embedded on the pyjama shirt.

"There's no other space around here so I have no choice." Ray only said before climbing into her sleeping back and pouted.

"Are you still mad from earlier?" Sky asks with a smirk but is ignored.

"Alright I'm sorry I got your name wrong, you must've been hurt, I'm sorry."

"And you also humiliated me too." Ray said back.

"Well you did start a fight after all… but I want to try be friends, is that good?" Sky wanted to be friends with her really, even though it may not be easy to do.

"It will take time but at this place I need followers and I guess since you're bringing attention to yourself, so you will be my friend… I guess." Ray turned around and looked at Sky.

"Your name?"

"Sky."

"Ray Golden-Wind, nice to meet you, I think"

The two feels like what happened earlier is gone now as though they could move on, is what Sky was feeling anyway.

"Well let's get along Roy"

"It's Ray!"

Or maybe not.


	5. Chapter 5- The Big Leap

Chapter 5- The Big Leap.

The day was initiation day where teams would be decided through a test in Emerald forest. Sky rose from her sleeping bag, rubbing her eyes and lazily looked down to her side to see Ray sleeping there without a care in the world as her arms were sprawled out and snored carelessly.

"She's like some princess, how she will survive here I'll never know." Sky thought to herself and shook her head as she poked at Ray to try get her awake. Ray only turned to her side as she mumbled "Not yet…"

Sky glared at her slightly and poked at her some more. Still no response so now fed up, Sky got up and kicked Ray in her sides.

"Wake up or you're going to be late!" Sky shouted at her, startling Ray as she yelped out of bed and looked at Sky like some mouse that's been backed into a corner.

"What the hell?! You scared me half to death!"

"Better get ready because it's initiation day!" Sky cheerfully said as she got up and got her clothes to get dressed inside the sleeping bag.

"There was no reason to kick me awake, apologise and I may forgive you." Ray pouted, looking down on Sky who ignored her.

She popped her head out of the sleeping bag, now fully dressed.

"If you're going to talk then, you might as well get ready, look around." Sky said, climbing out of the sleeping bag and rolling it up.

Ray did as told and looked around to see there was almost no one in the ballroom anymore and turns out everyone already left.

"So… we slept in?"

"Yeah"

"And no one woke us up?"

"Exactly"

"Ahh…oh…"

The realisation rushed to Ray's head as she scrambled for her clothes and quickly began to get ready with putting on a golden coloured sweater, her jacket on top as well as her knee length white and gold skirt and boots while putting in a Ferris wheel hairclip in her hair.

She reached for her hair brush but kept getting it caught in her hair, it was apparent to Sky that she was not used to doing everything by herself.

"Need help?" Sky offered, Ray glanced at her and admitted.

"Only this once, be proud that I'm even letting you touch my beautiful hair."

Sky didn't say another word, more like ignored her as she gently brushed down Ray's hair while Ray was busy putting lipstick and foundation on.

"You won't be needing that today." Sky advised her.

"A huntress has to look good when they are fighting."

"You'll never look good if it runs or smears, you can't even use aura yet." Sky sighed as she finished brushing Ray's hair.

"They will teach it, here right?" Ray asked in hope.

"Not really, most people already unlocked theirs." Sky told her the truth.

"W-What?! Even a commoner like you?" Ray was surprised, and words taken from her again.

"One, I'm not your average commoner and two, you're the odd one out here." Sky pouts as she went to the weapons room, quickly followed by Ray.

Sky wandered around to find her locker and soon did, opening it up to reveal her grind-blade stored up in it before taking it and inspecting the weapon to check for scratches or any faults, then looking at the sheath it comes with before slinging it on.

"Alright, got an idea to try on this afterwards." Sky mumbled to herself.

Ray walked over to her with her swords put together to make a single one as she stared up at Sky.

"Don't think we are friends yet just because I let you brush my hair, that's a one off." Ray turns her head away from Sky and walks away to the initiation, Sky just looked at her, confused and unclear on why she's so stubborn.

Out on a cliff just outside Emerald Forest, Sky, Ray and the grey-haired guy Sky met at the welcoming speech along with some other students were stood on a landing platform, awaiting to be launched in.

Ozpin was stood there drinking his coffee with Glynda stood behind him.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin spoke to us, the wind making it a little hard to hear Ozpin.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of teams, well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… Today." Glynda explained to them, it was obvious Ray was getting uneasy about this, almost like she was having second thoughts and Sky caught the grey-haired guy taking looks at her but couldn't confront him till after the briefing.

"Those teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So, it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well with." Ozpin glances at Sky and Ray as if he's indicating the value of teamwork between them.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years."

"W-wait What?! You can't be serious, how will I know if I like that person I se-"

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest, you will meet opposition along the way." Ozpin interrupted Ray's attempt at an argument, knowing there's no time to waste.

"Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." He warned the students, looking into the eye of each one, ending with Ray who looked quite annoyed by this.

"hold on! This is a school, you ca-"

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but your instructors will not intervene, you will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics, each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff, we will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately, are there any questions?" Ozpin finished, preparing himself for a bombardment of complaints.

"I've got several!" Ray started.

"So, you expect us all to go into that forest and possibly get murdered by Grimm and that's how you're going to grade us without protecting us at all?" Ray kept firing questions at him, but Sky was more interested in talking to the guy who kept glancing at her.

"Hey there, can I help you?" She asked him.

"Oh, sorry, I never got your name, mines Wave Tinder-fields"

"Sky Boltwight."

They exchanged names as the first student is launched, about 4 places away from them.

"You know you could've just asked me back at the ballroom, but you just walked away instead." Sky scolds him.

"Apologies, I was just worked up that's all." Wave scratched his head and chuckled softly, Sky thought it was weird because he was a lot sterner yesterday.

The next student launched.

"Well, it was nice to meet you." Sky told him.

The next student also launched.

"It's been a pleasure" Wave said.

The last student before Wave launched and he got ready to go as he was launched next.

Sky pulled out some pilot goggles and put them on as she readied herself to be launched but instead Ray got launched on the other side as her screams violently ripped through the air as she was launched. Sky looking over at Ozpin, confused.

"My Apologies Sky, her talk was getting on my nerves." Ozpin said.

Sky agreed.

She signed from disappointment as she was next launched without warning, although she was able to keep a straight trajectory while in the air and she felt happy to see the same sky as what her brother Jet saw when he used his semblance.

But now was not the time for awe as Sky had to figure out how to land, she unsheathed her blade and started looking for the closest tree and set her blade to grind backwards as Sky got ready as she approached the tree.

She plunged the blade into the tree and started cutting down from it, slowing her momentum but the descent was still rough on her as Sky found it hard to keep her grip on the handle before stopping just before the floor and hopped onto the ground, making the blade stop.

Sky took a look around her surroundings, slinging the back of the blade on her shoulders, there could be a Grimm at any moment, so it was common sense to always be on guard and look at your surroundings.

There was a rustling through the bushes and Sky grabbed hold of her blade with both hands, in position to strike at whatever comes out.

A figure appeared from the bushes, Sky leaped forward, getting ready to pierce what it was before she heard a familiar scream and stopped just before who it was… It was Ray, her eyes wide with fear as the blade is pointed at her as she fell back on herself.

"What was that for? I'm no Grimm!" Ray retaliated at Sky.

"Sorry, you can't be careless in this forest, Grimm could be anywhere." Sky rubbed her head and giggled.

Ray scoffed and looked away but then focused back on Sky.

"I guess we are a team now, right?"

"Yep, hopefully we can work well together." Sky extended her arm out to help Ray up which she did and for once, the two looked at each other equally.

"Well, like we have no choice to be together now so, might as well get to know each other, right?" Ray brushed her hand through her hair as she said that.

There was another rustling through the bushes and trees and out leaped a Beowolf towards the two, Sky charged forward to tackle it but out of nowhere, Wave rushed through and punched it away into a tree.

The Beowolf simply shook its head and roared at Wave, running at him but Wave brought his weapon out which is a double-sided blade and went to cut off the Beowolf's arm, followed by sticking the blade in its head, causing it to disappear.

"I heard screaming, are you two okay?" Wave said, with concern on his face, Sky lowered her weapon upon seeing him and gave him a smile.

"We're fine, thank you."

 **Alright Next chapter will have a more interesting turn of events so stay tuned for next week!**


	6. Chapter 6- Team Assemble!

Chapter 6- Team assemble!

The air was silent between the three after the Grimm was taken care of until Ray stepped up to Wave, her expression becoming sour.

"Okay? That Grimm nearly got us! If you were already here, then you should've warned us or at least shown yourself!" She complained at Wave, but his reaction was almost stricken with grief as he looked down like he was ashamed.

"I'm sorry, I don't like to shout… for personal reasons" He mumbled.

"What was that? You don't like to shout? Well just so you know, if you want people to be safe you have to raise your voice, just how useless are you, you're like some mute pup that's useless to its master." Ray continued without holding back with her awful insults.

Wave's expression grew worse, his breathing becoming more rapid and Sky noticed this and stepped forward to put her hand on Ray's shoulder.

"Ray, try to be more considerate, I've got a bad feeling." Sky tried to tell her, but Ray wasn't listening.

"I'm sorry, but this guy needs to learn his place!" Ray turned to Wave with her sour face

"You won't protect anyone like that!"

"Please… don't shout at me like that…" Wave asked of them, holding his hands on his head as his breathing was heavy while facing the ground.

"Ray that's too far!" Sky told her off and turned to Wave.

"Are you okay, I'm sure she didn't mean that she is-?" Sky asked, reaching her hand out to try console him.

Wave slapped her hand away as images of his past begun to flash before him of his mother shouting at him and beatings that forced him go into a very unstable state, Sky retracted her arm and gave a soft, sad look and went silent.

"What the hell was that? She tried to help you and you just brushed it away like that? You're scum! You're worse that some Bourbatusk in the wild!" Ray shouted at him once again but now Sky covered her mouth and dragged her away from Wave as she felt that was the best thing to do.

"Not another word." Sky hissed at Ray, focusing back on Wave.

The air was quiet as Wave began shaking, breathing rapidly and swallowing hard as more and more past images flooded his lines of abuse detailing that he is worthless and a burden.

"I-I-I'm sorry… mother…. Please…"

Wave began shaking as tears streamed down his face.

"Please stop… please… don't hurt her… please… just… STOP!" He yelled out, loud enough to make the two girls cover their ears to as he kept yelling and started thrashing his arms around while Sky and Ray as they looked on in shock of what they've seen.

He broke.

Gargled screams started filling up from Wave as he had gone insane and then made eye contact with Ray and instantly thought to attack her.

Sky quickly realised it as she began running, dragging Ray along to get away as fast as possible.

But not fast enough.

Wave, quickly caught up and brought down his fist upon them both, but Sky kicked away Ray and rolled away from his punches that managed to pierce the ground, deadly against someone who can't bring up her aura which was Ray.

Wave carried on his flurry of wild punches in his blind rage towards Ray, but she was surprisingly good at dodging, even if she kept yelping while dodging like a scared dog leaping away from him.

Sky couldn't believe what she was seeing, she saw anyone act in such a way that they don't know what they're doing but at the same time also assumed something very bad happened in his past life, she needed to calm him down somehow or this situation will become very bad.

She observed the two as they continued to rush around, Ray still doing a good job of dodging but before Sky moved, she heard someone behind her, she quickly turned around to face a guy that looked about her age with sunglasses and wearing a cream coloured fedora, trench coat along with a peach coloured shirt and brown pants, he had long, chestnut coloured hair that reached his waist as he watched what was happening from behind a tree.

"Who are you?" Sky asked, wondering how long this had had been there for and worried he might make things worse.

"O-oh! Please don't mind me, please do something about him first." He pointed to wave, blubbering under his own words.

"uhhh… Okay but I'm coming straight back to you after, if you can help, that would be of some great assistance." Sky told him as she focused on finding the right time to intervene.

"Hey Sky?! Aren't you going to help me? I'm like in trouble here!" Ray pleaded for help while still dodging Wave's fists as he screamed, release more of those bursts.

"Why don't you think about the situation for once and not just yourself, how do you think we got into this!?" Sky shouted back, evidently getting annoyed at Ray as well but then she heard the sound of more Grimm approaching.

"Don't worry about the Grimm, I'll hold them off." The guy in the fedora told Sky and ran off to deal with the Grimm with the howls of Beowolves echoing in the distance.

"Alright, I have no choice but to count on your word, remember you're part of our team now though." Sky had no choice, if she was going to calm Wave, she'd need all the help she can get in this moment.

"Well aren't you quick?" He chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." The guy ran off to go deal with the Grimm and left Sky to her business.

She calmly watched the two, taking deep breaths, waiting for an opening to intercept and take over the situation.

"Okay Sky, you're not as strong as your brother but you can do this." She thought to herself, blade in hand and ready to pounce till she saw Ray upwards kick Wave in his chin and flips backwards this was the opening she needed.

Sky leaped forward and cut in between the two, blocking Wave's next fist with the side of her blade, producing a shock that rips through the air and Ray leaping back to create some distance between them.

"I've got this! There are some Grimm around here, do your best to keep them away from me." Sky told Ray and she simply nodded and ran off to intercept some Grimm that are approaching.

Sky focused back on Wave who was blind with anger, she somehow needed to calm him down without breaking his aura, she looked behind and noticed it was a cliff a few feet away.

She was at a disadvantage but had no choice but to fight.

Wave continued to wildly swing his fists at Sky which she blocked each one with her blade, jumping back when Wave screams and brought down his heavy fists to the ground.

Sky picked up a rock and broke it up with the handle of her blade before throwing it at Wave, keeping one piece of it as she then used her semblance to assemble it back together once it passes Wave and fly back into the back of his head, stunning him for a moment.

Now with the opportunity, Sky planted her blade to the ground and ran to Wave, putting her hands on his cheeks and faces him head on.

"Wave, get a grip! It's gonna be okay!" She yelled at him, Sky knew this was a risk, it meant he either could go even more berserk or calm down but there was no other choice, she had to take that chance.

"A… Anabelle?" Wave uttered his words, his mind becoming clear as sense came back to him.

He let down his arms and realised what he had been doing, his eyes widening and welling up as he stared down at Sky who just gave him a warm smile.

"I'm Sky, remember? We are a team now, right? We have to be there for each other." She stroked his cheek and pulled back her arms and put them behind herself as she stepped back, giving him a curious but happy look.

"I-I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry, I'm sorry!" Wave began apologising to Sky but she simply shook her head and pointing behind him.

Ray was stood behind them, pouting, having one of her blades resting on her shoulders and pointing the other one to the ground where it was in a pistol form.

"Hey listen umm… I may yell a lot, but I don't mean it, if you have some problems then well at least tell me so I don't hurt you, it's not right for an Idol to hurt their fans." Ray confessed, blushing as she thought this was the same as apologising.

"Apologise properly at least and I don't think he would be your fan after this, I'm sure not." Sky scoffed at Ray.

"Alright! Alright… I'm sorry, hey… was that good enough?" She apologised, a golden glow emitting from her to show a carousel made of gold that shone through the forest and gave such a beautiful and wonderous feeling to Wave and Sky as if they were in a theme ground at Christmas as it looked beautiful and wonderous before them, as if they were transported into a fantasy world, making the previous event seeming like it never happened.

"This is… beautiful." Sky stared in awed at the sight and Wave just looked on in amazement from what he was seeing, he was speechless, his feeling being turned from sadness and anger to joy and hope.

"This is my semblance, it's a mirage that I can cast that can capture the gaze of any person looking at it, making them see any image I want them to see which is always bright and perfect and fills the hearts of all with joy and glee." Ray stretches her arms out as if she's embracing her own ability.

"Welcome to my world, know me as I Ray Gold-Wind will give you this special privilege." She spun around as if she was in a performance, showing off to make sure this will be remembered into anyone's memory who viewed it.

"So, wait… that means you have Aura yes?" Sky pointed out.

"Well yeah but… I forgot how to activate it…." The mirage slowly disappeared as Ray confessed with an awkward smile where Wave and Sky looked at each other dumbfounded.

"Wha- Wha, What?!" They both screamed, Wave being so taken back by that statement that his previous problem didn't even occur as he got up but accidentally pushed Sky back, making her fall backwards on herself.

"Oh! Sorry I didn't mean to" Wave apologised in a panic but calmed down as Sky just looked up and giggled then laughed.

The happy moment didn't last long as a shock went through the earth, sending everyone into a panic as they looked around until Sky noticed that there was a giant Nevermore being dragged up the cliff by someone, but couldn't make out who it was, although its head was cut off once it was dragged to the top, looks to be there was a team struggling with the Grimm over there.

At same time, the ground where Sky was sat shattered beneath her and she began to fall, Wave reached out to grab her hand but barely missed and Ray running to the cliff face, unable to do anything.

Sky had to do something quick and in that time, she managed to grab onto a large boulder that she was still sat on and used her semblance to stop the fall of the rubble, she slammed on top of the boulder when it stopped falling as it slowly brought itself up to repair what just fell from the cliff.

She stood up on the boulder to greet Wave again once it was complete with a smile.

"Alright step back, this won't hold itself too long, it's rather heavy." She said as she stepped away from the cliff, the others following and releasing her Semblance and the cliff simply fell again.

"Ah jeez, you scared me half to death there Sky, especially after all we've been through!" Ray half scolded her but in reality, she was relieved that she was fine.

"If I knew you had a semblance like that I wouldn't have been so worried." Wave breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come on now, I got lucky I could grab onto something in that time, if not, I would've been in biiiiiiig trouble." Sky said, emphasising the word "Big", picking up her blade, luckily that didn't fall.

"Let's go, we've got some artefacts to pick up."

As the 3 began walking back into the forest and found a path that leads down to the old ruins, the guy in the fedora and trench coat appeared before them, with a curved blade in one hand and a pistol in the other.

Wave and Ray took a defensive stance, unsure what expect but Sky waved them down as she approached him.

"You name?"

"Claus Freed."

"Sky Boltwight."

"A pleasure to meet you."

"and welcome to the team."

The two properly greeted each and shook hands, Ray and Wave looking on in confusion but understood that the two met before even though they were wary of him but in the end had to accept it.

"He helped keep the Grimm away earlier and is now the last member we needed so let's get this over and done with." Sky informed them, and everyone nodded in agreement.

When the team got to the old ruins, the bridge that was meant to get them to the alter was non-existent but the evidence of a battle happening there was very recent.

"Can you do anything about this?" Wave asked Sky who was examining the edge of the bridge and got up, letting out a large sigh.

"Yeah but it will only be wide enough for us to go one at a time, this was a huge bridge, so I don't think I could assemble the whole thing." She said, knowing her semblance had a limit even though she didn't know what it was, but she knows that if she lifts something too heavy, it feels like a huge weight on her shoulders and drains her stamina although she seems to be able to assemble things that are much heavier than what she could carry anyway.

"If weight is a problem then I'll go get the pieces we need, what does everyone need?" Ray volunteered, she was most likely the lightest of the group, so it would make sense to send her across.

"Oh? The Idol wants to take the dangerous route?" Sky joked with a little laugh.

"Sometimes, I will be faced with dangerous situations, this will be a stretch for me" The Idol wannabe simply boasted, holding her head up high.

"But what if you can't hold the bridge for the whole time, won't it drain your stamina?" Claus stepped in and asked, adjusting his sunglasses.

"That's my limitation so Ray I can only keep the bridge up until you get to the other side, but I'll need a few moments rest before putting it back up again as I don't know how heavy this will be." Sky tells her and Ray gulps slightly and shakily holds her hand up to give the thumbs up.

"Well if I'm going to be an idol, I have to take some risks." She thought to herself and strengthened her resolve.

Taking advantage of Ray's pride, Sky crouches down and uses her assembly to bring up rubble that used to be connected to the bridge to make a path wide enough for Ray and everyone proceeds to say the pieces they need.

"Rook." Wave started.

"Knight." Claus followed

"Queen!" Sky followed again, the strain clearly starting to show on her as she starts panting and the strain showing in her face.

"Then Bishop for me, only natural, I cleanse the souls of those needing to be purified." Ray sung to herself as she ran along the path to the other side and as soon as she does, Sky drops the bridge and lays on the floor taking the moment to catch her breath.

"Wow… That was so… heavy." Sky says, laying on the floor, panting heavily but proud of herself.

"You ready to do this one more time?" Wave asks out of concern for his new team member.

"I'll be fine once Ray… is ready… Just give me a bit more… time." Sky reassures him as she notices Ray, ready with the pieces so Sky waits a moment before slowly rebuilds the bridge as Ray runs across as fast as she could, dropping it as soon as she's back and collapsing on the floor again.

"Alright, let's get back." Claus said.

"After I've done… resting." Sky blurted out, exhausted after lifting so much rubble in such a short time that she collapses onto the ground again.

"But hey, we did it as a team!" Ray said out loud, admiring the bishop chess piece she got while handing out the others.

"Huh… A team…" Claus chuckled to himself as he looked down at the knight chess piece.

"Here, I'll carrying you back." Wave suggested, putting Sky onto his back.

"H-Hey! I didn't ask for this!" Sky retaliated but Wave just simply ignored her and started walking back with the rest of the team following him behind, Sky could only lay there and let him as she was too tired to do anything else.

"Looks like you're the needing help now." Ray giggles at Sky as if she's mocking her and Sky just pouts, knowing that there's nothing she can do on Wave's back, so she just rested against him and fell sleep... He was warm.


	7. Chapter 7- Needed Work

Chapter 7- Needed work.

Back at Beacon, all the teams that were sent out had returned and were gathered in the main hall as Ozpin announced the teams that were made, including JNPR and RWBY, then finally came Sky's team as the 4 stood on the podium.

Sky looked nervous as she wasn't used to being on a stage while Ray on the other hand looked proud and stuck up, she was loving the attention which showed the vast contrast between the two.

"And the final team to be made is SCRW, with the leader being Sky Boltwight." Ozpin announced and as soon as Sky heard that, she quickly looked back and in shock to see she had been appointed leader.

"M-Me?!"

"Is there a problem?"

"N-No…"

Sky looked down embarrassed, facing the crowd again with a cheerful but nervous smile, Ray patting her on the shoulder jealous of the fact that Sky was named leader.

"I guess it makes sense… you did help us all out there." She reluctantly admitted.

"Well I guess I'll call you leader from now on." Wave said, scratching his head on thinking of what to say.

"Just Sky will be fine." Sky really didn't want to just be called leader, she didn't feel worthy of the title, plus it's embarrassing for her.

"Congrats, leader." Claus just praised her.

"Call me by my name please!" she desperately corrected him.

"But can you even remember my name Sky?" Ray asked, glaring at her.

"…Roy?"

"Ray!"

The name stuck with her.

Morning came after that night of teams being made where SCRW were placed in the dorm where Sky was assigned to when she arrived earlier at Beacon, the room was mostly plain with the 4 beds, empty bookshelves and walls… apart from one corner which Sky already took liberty of giving it a makeover.

There were tools on the floor and pieces of scrap on the desk along with some half-finished designs such as a half-finished blade fan and a mechanical looking box with cogs and latches around it, on the wall was a framed picture of her and Jet having their arms over her shoulders covered in grease and smog as in the background is the remains of an engine Jet tried to make with a screwdriver stick in it, pointing up.

There was another photo frame of her parents next to it, one father wearing a checked shirt, blue dungarees over them and some walking boots along with having a short beard and blue sharp eyes and had short pointed up hair that got shorter the further it went to the back of his head and the mother in a white lab coat but was wearing a fluffy pink jumper underneath and a burgundy office skirt, holding a wrench.

The two were stood in front of the gates of where Sky and Jet also lived, and it was a frame of when they finished constructed it and the mother put in the final screw to complete it.

Claus was the first to awake, he sat up from his bed and got changed from his shorts to his Beacon uniform and combed his hair before going over to Sky's side as she slept and looked down on her.

Before he could do or say anything, there was a ' _Ping'_ sound and a screw struck his head, he groaned as he rubbed his head as he looked to where that came from.

"What are you doing?" Sky asked threateningly as she still laid in her bed, looking like she could murder him any moment.

Claus jumped back in surprise.

"I… ummm was about to wake you."

"And triggered my trap."

"Sorry…"

Sky sighs and forgives him this one time as she gets out of bed, wearing light blue buttoned pyjamas and took a stretch.

"Just so you know, I will wake up when I want to, I have those traps there for a reason in case one you two gets pent up in the middle of the night." She warns him as she grabs her uniform and goes into the bathroom to get dressed.

This little exchange woke both Wave and Ray up and they heard the whole conversation and just laughed.

"You should know to never wander into a girl's private space you know? That was just stupid" Ray teased him, Claus just looked away from her.

"Although to think she sets traps, we're supposed to be a team, right?" Wave questions.

"It's our first night together, so it's natural to be cautious, like me" Ray reveals an alarm under her bed that was attached to her clothes.

"You know if that went off in the middle of the night I would've murdered you." Claus threatened her.

Sky returned in the Beacon uniform and saw everyone.

"Morning, I think we should start with our first team activities!" She announced to everyone, forgetting had just happened.

"But first, can you tell this lower-class man how to speak to high priority people like me?" Ray demands but is ignored.

"Well first Claus… if you interrupt my sleep again, I won't be so nice next time." She threatens with a smile that can send shivers down anyone's spine.

"Don't just ignore me Sky…" Ray complains.

"But what should we do?" Wave asks.

"Decorating of course… well you guys have to, I'll be looking at your weapons." Sky had already set up a mini workshop with taking the desk in the room and owns it with her tools and a holder for her blade.

"Wait… this early in the morning?!" Ray complains.

"Well we are going to be here for the next 4 years so yes." She will take not take no for an answer as Wave comes over and hands her his double-sided weapon.

"Is this just two swords on each end of this little handle?" Sky questions, frowning upon it.

"Is there something wrong with i-"

"Pathetic!" Sky storms off with the blade to her work bench and immediately gets to work on it, Wave could do nothing but stare in awe, then shaking his head and goes to unpack.

Claus does the same thing, taking out a few books and a plant that was in a smaller case.

Ray bursts open her case, setting up a portable wardrobe full of different varieties of dresses and other bits of clothing, putting up posters of various pop groups and huntsman as well as setting up a mirror.

Sky kept drilling and sawing away at Wave's weapon which was quite loud and distracting to the others until a girl with long blonde hair and lilac coloured eyes popped into the room.

"Could you please keep the noise down, we are busy here." She asked politely.

"Don't worry I'm nearly done here!" Sky gives her the thumbs up, now wearing some goggles and heat resistant gloves as she just fiddles around with the weapon in pieces before grabbing the handle which was now lengthened a bit and held it up.

"Assemble!"

She calls out, the parts that were scattered around the table began assembling onto the handle with the blades at both ends, looking like they can fold away now and a wire that seems connected to both, now tucking away inside the weapon.

Everyone in the looked on to see a new weapon being assembled right in front of their eyes, the blonde-haired girl's eyes widening before popping out of the room.

"Alright Wave… listen here, I've extended the reach of your blade to match your size a lot better but I've also lightened it for ease of use, the blades will now fold away at a touch of this button here so that you don't have to worry about stabbing yourself as well as you can now pull the blades apart and now when you want to, slide out this part here to turn your weapon into a bow which I'm sure in Vale they will be selling loads and loads and-"

"Stop!" Ray cut in and held Sky's hands down, panting in confusion and her head about to explode as Sky looks at her with a blank face.

"Oh sorry, I get really into talking about my creations a bit too much." She laughed, and Ray gives her an awkward face of disgust before getting up and checking the time.

"Anyway Wave, your weapon is a lot better now." Sky hands it to Wave and he presses the button as instructed and it folds away in an easy to carry stick.

"Guys we better get going, classes start in 5 minutes!" Ray yelps, Wave covers his ears, Ray notices this and lowers her voice.

"Come on, let's go." She rushes into her uniform and so does Wave as everyone else runs ahead to Class, Ruby stood there just outside Sky's door only to just have blanked in the rush to get to class.

"Speak later, got class!" Sky calls out to Ruby as the team rushes ahead.

The team managed to make class in time, just barely as they were being stared down by their professor, Professor Mint as she stood before the chalkboard with details of different types of Grimm, with her white lab coat, green jumper underneath and a black office skirt along with her green and white hair done up in a bun.

She carried on talking about what Grimm are and how to deal with them, about different types and continued talking where the sound of her voice drowned out to most people in the room as they evidently wanted to be anywhere else but here.

Sky tried taking as many notes as possible to even stay awake, but her eyes were already half open, Ray was just keeping it together but was ready to drop any moment.

Wave already was asleep on the desk while it was difficult to tell if Claus was listening or not as he sat up straight on his seat, barely moving an inch while still wearing the sunglasses.

"Now who will like to demonstrate?" Professor Mint asked the class, everyone in the room snapping awake once again.

"Huh?" Sky looked at her in confusion, not paying attention to her lecturing.

"Sky, do you wish to become a huntress? Mint asked her, glaring.

Sky stood up and looked straight back.

"I do! That's why I'm here"

"Then come prove it."

Professor Mint walked over to a cage about her height with red eyes glowing from it as she stood there holding a metallic looking leaf that seems to be her weapon.

Sky stood in the space between her and the cage, holding her Grind-Blade, focusing on the cage as whatever was inside was ready to attack.

"Begin!" Professor Mint yelled as she slashed the lock open and out came a centipede looking Grimm, with armour along it's legs and main body as well as it's large sharp jaws snapping at Sky, known as a Crawler as it left the box and stood up to face her, analysing her.

Sky knew not to use to rush at it as it would be faster in striking, so she slowly stepped to the side, allowing the Grimm to focus on her.

The Crawler began to move around too, keeping it's focus on Sky as the two circled each other until the Crawler charged at Sky, fangs open and ready to strike.

Sky saw this chance and gripped hard on the blade, starting it up so the blades were spinning as she blocked the Crawler's fangs with the blade and forced it to slip to the side of her where Sky quickly brought the blade down on it's legs and cut through the joints before having to jump back to dodge another bite.

The Crawler launched another strike, Sky twisted her body to narrowly dodge its strike, bringing the Grind-Blade down onto the spaces between it's armour on the main body before jumping on the Grimm so it couldn't try bite her anymore.

The Crawler struggled as it tried to shake her off, but Sky plunged the blade deeper in it and started cutting away at it's body until she was thrown into a wall, being forced to let go of her weapon as the Crawler gained some distance between the two.

"Alright, you're now without your weapon, what next?" Professor Mint questioned her.

Before Sky could reply, the Grimm launched another attack at her.

She ducks underneath it's next strike, lifting the Grimm up so it's easier to get under it before grabbing it from underneath and flipping it over onto it's back, her weapon dropping from the Grimm's body onto the floor as she brings out a piece from the blade into her hand and uses her Semblance to swiftly bring it back into her palm.

The Crawler quickly went in for another strike, Sky now jumping above it, throwing the weapon down into where it was weak before landing on her weapon with a powerful kick, forcing the blade through the Grimm's body completely before turning on the grinding function and cutting through its body as it now lays on the floor defeated as evaporates.

The class give her a round of applause as Sky looks up, panting slightly but smiles at her achievement.

"Decent but you need to work on your efficiency." Professor Mint commented on her performance which got her a boo from Ray, who was pouting from her seat.

"And Ms Gold-wind I'll be seeing you after class." Mint simply just said, focusing back onto Sky.

"You may take your seat, good effort."

Sky just simply nodded before turning the blade off and putting it away again as she returned to her seat with Ray obviously displeased.

"You did well but I would've handled that better, but our professor is sooooo stuck up just because she has experience and stuff, just watch she will become one of my fans in no time." She complained which made Sky think that Ray just described herself in the stuck-up part and simply giggled.

"What's so funny!?" Ray yelled at Sky, forcing her to laugh even harder.

"Quiet you two!" Mint told them off, glaring at them with her leaf green eyes.

Sky and Ray just simply sat still like they were frozen on the spot, keeping their mouths shut, now Wave chuckling was at the two but there was no reaction from them after that.

"Alright… Wave you come up and be the next example." Professor Mint called out to him as another cage was brought out by some men in grey factory clothing.

"Yes."

Wave walked down to the stage, drawing his newly made weapon, holding out and the blades shot out at each end of the extended handle that's long enough to be used with two hands now.

He got into the stage and remembered what Sky said about how to use it, drawing out the wire that was inside the weapon to make it look like a bow and then bringing out about 4 arrows which Sky must've slipped into his pocket as he passed her and Ray.

"Begin." Professor Mint declared, destroying the lock on the cage and what came out this time was a Bourbatusk as it observed its opponent with a snarl.

The Grimm ran at Wave and he waited till the last minute to dodge it, bringing his weapon down on its leg, forcing the Grimm to let out a screech as it struggled but quickly turned around again to go into a spinning attack at Wave.

He dodges it again and its second attack before pulling out the sting again and getting out an arrow, pulling it back, ready to strike as he waited for the Bourbatusk to stop and watch again.

"Die…" Wave muttered to himself as he released the arrow, it struck the Bourbatusk in the eye, letting it screech out again until soon after the arrow hit, it exploded, killing the Grimm as it evaporated, leaving the room quiet as Sky let out a huge "Yes!" followed by laughs of accomplishments.

Professor Mint just simply took notes and waved at Wave to return to his seat as he re-joined Sky and the rest of the team.

"You didn't tell me about the explosion." He sighed, clearly worried about what Sky does to whatever she makes.

"Whoopsies, I thought a little surprise would've been nice." Sky apologies, putting on a tone as if she didn't know about it at all and she didn't regret it.

"Just let me know next time you do something like that okay?" Wave told her and she just nodded in response, smiling though, pleased with her work.

 **Hellooooo Ice here and I'm joined by Sky for this mini interview**

 **Sky: Hello all! Sky is here in the building.**

 **Yeah, yeah, anyway I must ask, why didn't you warn Wave about those arrows?**

 **Sky: Hmmm... I thought it would be funny to see his reaction, it was well worth the wait, teehee.**

 **I guess you like to put your comrades in danger, huh?**

 **Sky: Nooooo, Wave's aura is tough so I trusted that he wouldn't be hurt.**

 **...Sure, anyway let's wrap that up and we shall see you next chapter! be sure to write reviews or any questions you'd have for Sky or any of the other team.**

 **Sky: Hey wait! That's it?!**


	8. Chapter 8- Remodelling Incoming

Chapter 8- Remodelling incoming.

It's been a few weeks since SCRW has been at Beacon now, taking on missions and fighting Grimm under the guidance of Professor Mint who seems to have softened up on the students finally and has seen a change, now letting her hair down that dropped to her waists.

Claus also was the victim of being given a new weapon and criticism from Sky on how poor it was as it turns out he had just been using a bandit machete and a pistol he scavenged on his way to Beacon, so he got a good mouthful of criticism and complaints from her.

Now he has been fitted with some Tonfa's that are also mini rocket launchers which seems to fit his fighting style much better.

Now on a stage with a crowd of on-lookers, Claus was on stage, in his usual clothing of his cream coloured trench coat and fedora with a black shirt and pants underneath, still hiding his eyes with his sunglasses as he faced his opponent.

It was a woman with long ginger hair in a white and orange skirt and a blue corset as well as a blue beret, she held a weapon that seems to be a microphone, Sky looked at her in anticipation with a smile of how she could fight with it.

Claus armed himself with his new tonfa's as he rushed towards the girl and went in for a quick strike.

She dodged flawlessly like it was part of some dance sequence before kicking Claus' legs, causing him to crumple down slightly as the girl went to now kick him in the face, now jumping back and taking a deep breath.

Claus staggered to his feet and went for her again but as he did, the blue beret girl broke into song with the microphone which she sounded like some idol at a concert as she dodged Claus' attacks again, twirling and bending like she was dancing once again.

Then during one of her dodges, her voice went high and a round was fired into Claus's face, causing him to groan and stagger back to realise that the microphone is also a gun, a very specific one.

He got frustrated and began losing his cool over the fact that he can't hit her.

His attacks now becoming more wild and random, he forgot about the rocket features on the tonfa's as the girl proceeded the beat down with kicks and then a combination of kicks before singing a high note again and blasting Claus in the face.

Sky could only watch in shame and even turned away to not look at him.

Ray got frustrated and yelled out.

"Use your brain you imbecile!"

Just as Claus cleared his head and put some distance between the two, Glynda called the match and revealed that Claus' aura went into the red and the blue beret girl stopped singing and giggled before releasing the microphone to turn into a large badge that attached to her skirt.

"Maybe instead of rushing into the enemy, you should analyse their movements and decide what to do after along with keeping an eye on your aura." Glynda gave her feedback to Claus as he scoffs off the stage and to the team.

Sky still not looking at him, scolds him.

"Listen, she was clearly using you to market herself to the crowd and you fell for her trap, you need to practice."

"And how do you know that?" He challenged her.

"That's how I would do it if I was to show off my creations."

Claus was taken back by the honesty and Ray nodded in agreement, looking like she would do the same thing too and Wave just sighed.

"Although I must admit the way she stored that weapon gave me some new ideas, so I guess it was useful to watch." Sky announced as she took Ray by the wrist and dragged her along and left Wave and Claus to themselves.

"Well it looks like you're in her bad books now." Wave assumed.

"Not that I care, I was just clearly outmatched that's all." Claus scoffed.

It was not that he was annoyed with losing that battle, it was more that he was humiliated in being useless in front of Sky, Claus never wanted to look like the weakest link in the group but now this fight goes against how he wants to be.

"Come on, Sky will forgive you in the meantime, Ray on the other hand… not so much, let's go for some drinks, I really need one." Wave suggested, really it was so he could help calm Claus down and most likely the girls would want time to themselves.

"I guess so, why not?" Claus agreed and swung his arms behind his back.

"Besides before next class I want to do some training with you." He added.

"Be my guest." Wave walked on ahead.

Back in SCRW's room, Sky was sat at her work bench with her large weapon on the desk, screwing and fiddling with it, wearing some pilot goggles she took out of her trunk of tools, Ray sat on her bed in front of a golden framed mirror, combing her hair, adding a curl to the ends of her hair while checking herself out in the mirror.

"Sky don't you ever wear make up or something on your face?" She popped the question even though Sky didn't hear that well while trying to fix her weapon.

"Say that again but louder."

"Don't you have or wear any make up at all!" Ray yelled.

"There's no need, it just gets in the way when I build plus if it runs it feels uncomfortable." Sky knew from experience when she tried some from the village in the past and while she was spray painting, the paint mask slipped, and she inhaled some of the fumes and not wore any since.

"Why do you ask anyway?" She added.

"I thought you'd look good with some on." Ray stated but Sky ignored that.

"I'll pass, anyway I'm nearly done with this… assemble!" Sky clapped her hands together and the different parts of the grind-blade came together in the shape of a small toolbox.

"…What is that?" Ray finished combing her hair and walked over to Sky to take a look.

"I remodelled the weapon into 3 modes, when I'm not using it, it's a tool box that can clip onto a belt I'll be making after this and it will be able to store little bolts and screws if need be, I also changed out the blaster for a sniper rifle where I can just transform it into a sniper rifle now and finally as the blade you see-" Ray stopped Sky in the middle of her long speech but covering her mouth.

"Tell me… only the main improvement, nothing else!" She half threatened Sky but she was not affected by it as she pressed a button to bring the blade out but with the grinding chain missing.

Sky moved Ray's mouth out the way to reveal her excitement to tell her about the new feature.

"Basically, I don't need a massive sling for it anymore and the sword has a safety mode, so I don't accidentally cut into any tables, it only comes out when I want it to now." Sky beamed at her work, testing out all the features she mentioned to make sure it works.

Ray looked at her awkwardly, then scanned the room to notice grooves on Sky's bed and on her workbench along with on the door frames to suggest this is not the first time she's done something like this.

"You're useless." Ray muttered, putting her hand on her forehead.

"At least I can go 5 minutes without wanting to show off." Sky smirked.

"If I'm going to be an idol in the future I have to look my best all the time and make myself look good in front of the boys!" Ray snapped back.

"yeah, yeah miss… do you even have a stage name?" Sky now realising and judged Ray.

"Well umm… yeah you just… can't hear it ye-"

"You don't have one."

"Uhhh…."

"don't lie to me."

"….."

"knew it."

Sky caught Ray off guard and delivered the final blow, Ray went bright red from embarrassment and turned away.

"When I think of one, you'll be first to hear!" She yelled.

"I'll look forward to it." Sky simply cocked her head to the side slightly and smiled.

Back to Wave and Claus, they were sat in the outside park area of Beacon, drinking soft drinks and looking at their environment.

"Hey Wave, you think Sky hates me?" Claus asked.

"Not really, she probably thinks you're just a muscle head who just charges in" Wave said, and Claus spat out whatever liquid was in his mouth.

"Where the hell did that come from?! I just wondering because I didn't want to look weak in front of her and everyone." Claus retaliated but Wave saw right through it.

"I don't know, it was a saying I heard from a group a while ago." Wave took another sip from his can as Claus' jaw dropped at the statement.

"You should learn what it all means before you say it."

"Maybe… Hey I've got a favour to ask." Wave looked down, his expression dropping with it.

"Huh? What is it?" Claus perked up in interest.

 **Sky: *Sighs* Well looks like I'm taking over this after chapter shiz again, lazy writer getting me to do everything, well anyway today we have a special guest from team SINN joining us, would you like to introduce yourself?**

 **Ice: I'm Ice Skyark from team SINN**

 **Naniele: *Looks around nervously* I-I'm Naniele...**

 **Sky: *Coughs* Ahem, we don't have much time today so let's end this in one question-**

 **Ice: Could it be that you only have one question?**

 **Sky:... look I'm today's presenter so I make the rules, anyway since it's Valentines day tomorrow I'll ask, how do you two feel when it comes to... *Takes a quick look at her paper and blushes slightly.* L-L-Love...**

 **Ice: *Raises an eyebrow at Sky but relaxes* Well for me, I get this warm burning sensation inside when I'm with the one, it's a feeling that can constantly keep you happy where I feel like a fire burning bright without an end as love is like a inferno!**

 **Naniele: Love... hmmm I just get this weird feeling and well whenever I'm near Ice, I just get that feeling to want to stay near him, is that weird?**

 **Sky: *Blushing hard behind her notes page* I-I see... I guess love and valentines day bring about all sorts of feelings and with that look forward to the next episode where we begin our final arc, be sure to stay tuned for it!**

 **Ice: But Sky what does love mean fo-**

 **Sky: END OF BROADCAST!**


	9. Chapter 9- The Sorrows of one's past

**Illuminating dance flowers arc**

Chapter 9- The Sorrows of one's past

Out in the courtyard, Claus and Wave were sat on a bench with their soft drinks, in front of one of the gardens in the academy, they sat in a pause as Wave came to Claus to ask for a favour.

Wave stared down at his drink, letting out a big sigh, his hands unsteady about what he was going to say.

"Well out with it, what did you want?" Claus pressed on the question, taking another sip from his can.

"Will you… come to the hospital with me, there's something I want to do for someone." Wave said, looking troubled.

"I don't understand but I will as soon as I get there, won't I?" Claus had a bad feeling about this as he threw his can into the bin on the other side of the path.

"Yeah…" Wave let out a sad sigh as he stood up and started walking back to the dorm.

When they got back, they only saw Ray in the room reading some huntress magazine.

"Oh, if you're here to explain yourselves to Sky, she's out right now to get some stuff." Ray told them, not even lifting an eye to look at the two.

"I'm off to the hospital with Claus, plus I have something to ask of you Ray." Wave said, taking off his jacket and replacing it with a brown leather jacket and putting on a yellow and green striped scarf along with a brown wig that reached just past his shoulders and some circular glasses.

"What the hells with that outfit Wave? You look like a librarian." Ray snickered at him, putting the magazine aside to look, Claus didn't give any reaction because he couldn't care less really.

"I guess I might as well get explaining." Wave sat down on his bed and looked at the two.

"I have, a sister-"

"Wait you have a sister?!" Ray cut him off with surprise, Wave flinched, and Ray understood what that meant and kept quiet.

"And don't think you noticed but I'm a Faunus, my traits are a little hard to see." Wave showed that he had wolf fangs and a tongue to represent a wolf's.

This took the two by surprise as they would've never guessed until they took a closer look at him, but his hair makes sense since it's silver like a white wolf.

"In the past it was me, my sister, mother and papa, papa was a Faunus while mother was human, we were a happy family till my father lost his job and began committing crimes to get money, it first started with simple robberies, but mother never liked that and often yelled at him for that." Wave took a pause as he sighed. Claus sitting next to him to pat him on the back for support.

"Thanks… Then it just got worse, the arguments got louder and me and my sister Anabelle were scared till one day, when papa robbed a certain house, the home owner was still in… they had a fight and well the home owner was killed which was… my mother's father… When news spread around, turned out he already fled for Menagerie with apparently a new wife…" Another sigh and Wave's voice was trembling as his past memories came back.

"You can stop if you want." Ray suggested to him, it was hard for her to see Wave like this.

"Things only got worse from then on, mother became mentally ill from stress and started taking it out on me, she beat me, cursed me and hated me, Anabelle tried to stop it, but she was also a victim of the abuse… It was so scary… I couldn't take it." Tears streamed down Wave's face as he tried to continue but Ray stopped him by putting her finger on his lips.

"That's enough, an Idol like me can't have her fans suffer, I should always be there to make them smile." She said in her own… motivational way.

"It's fine, I must say the rest." Wave attempted to smile to show he was fine as he continued.

"Finally, I walked down stairs to find mother beating on Anabelle, but she had a wolf tail for she was a Faunus too, it was awful, and I couldn't take it anymore, the built-up stress was too much and that's when my semblance activated as I shouted for the first time, it hurt mother a lot but from then on my mind went blank." Wave finished his explanation and looked up at Ray.

"And now Anabelle is in hospital for traumatic reasons and mother is in a separate one and I want to help them, Sky has done enough for me already and I don't want to burden her with more of my issues, so I must ask of you Ray, can you keep Sky busy while I go out and try help my situation?" Wave almost pleaded to Ray, determination showing in his eyes as he finally built up the courage to do something.

"And you want me to help you?" Claus stated.

"Yes."

"Leave it to me, I'll help, we are a team after all." Claus accepted.

"Plus, if a whole team goes to the hospital, it could spook your sister, right?" Ray said.

"That's right and I feel like Sky would take it too far too." Wave said, worried for the things Sky would attempt.

"Leave it to me then." Ray said, giving him a thumbs up.

"We should leave while we can, bring your weapon Claus." Wave said as he stood up to leave.

Now outside the large hospital building with the red cross in the centre of the building, Wave and Claus stood outside, waiting to go in.

"What are you waiting for Wave? Let's go." Claus pushed him.

"Ahh yeah, let's go." He stuttered as the two approached the reception desk.

"Hello, I've come for Anabelle Tinder-field." Wave told the nurse as she worked on her computer and told him without even looking up.

"Room 40 on floor 4."

"Thank you."

The two boarded the elevator as they went up to the floor.

"She was rude, wasn't she?" Claus said.

"The staff are always busy in this hospital, you can't blame them." Wave told him, Hospitals were always busy with the recent Grimm attacks.

They reached the 4th floor and came up to a light coloured wooden door with the tag "Anabelle Tinder-field" written next to the number 40 on her door.

"You ready?" Wave asked Claus, letting out a sigh his hesitation showing by his hands shaking as he held onto the door, Claus just simply nodded.

"Let's go."

The door creaked open as the two walked in to see a small room with the usual hospital bed with a desk and wardrobe in front of the bed but enough space between the two to allow people to walk past and go to the large window facing out to Vale.

The desk had some flowers, a bowl of fruit and an empty picture frame, there was also a empty vase plus a combing brush and last detail was there was a cushioned chair in the corner of the room next to the bed.

Finally sat on the bed, looking out of the window was Anabelle, white as snow and looked dazzling to Claus, she had long, silky white hair with her bangs curving around her face just below her chin along with having a cow lick and her wolf Faunus trait being an Ice wolf tail that laid across the bed as she sat there in the usual hospital gown.

She slowly turned to face the two to reveal her illuminating yellow eyes with curiosity.

Claus stared in awe although luckily for him, the sunglasses make it, so his reaction isn't too obvious as he never expected Anabelle to look like this.

"Uncle Nev… Welcome… you brought a friend?" She asked him with her soft voice.

Claus was taken back by surprise in which she called Wave who was still in disguise as he snapped his neck to look at Wave and then back to Anabelle.

"Hello Anabelle, how have you been doing?" Wave walked up to her and asked.

"I am doing well, the doctor told me I'm recovering" She smiled gently to him before speaking again.

"But… my brother is not here, right?"

"…. No, he isn't."

"Thank goodness."

That little exchange stirred something up in Claus' heart, it was like a sharp stab to him as this was the last thing he had expected to hear, he had no clue Wave had something like this going on with his life all this time.

"I'm sure he's doing well." Wave continued.

"Yeah… I just can't have him see me like this…" Anabelle started welling up and grabbing her hair as the past came to her again, but Wave hugged her to calm her down.

"Listen, I think I can help you and your brother doesn't blame you for any of this, he wishes that he could see you and talk with you again." Wave told her.

"But there's no need… he tried to save me, but he hurt me and mother, I don't think he'd try to help us since the last time he tried to visit… he went berserk again…" She looked down and clutched onto Wave's coat.

"Well I'll be back, I've got some errands to run, take care of yourself." Wave told her, withdrawing from her and smiled at her before taking his leave.

Claus and Anabelle eyes met again, and she smiled at him.

"A pleasure to meet you."

"T-the pleasure's all mine."

"My name is Anabelle."

"Claus."

Claus took his leave after giving introductions and left the room with Wave closing the door behind him, with the realisation that Wave has had to be suffering like this for however long now and it only took him till now to get the courage to do something about it.

"So…" Claus tried to think of something to say after all that but couldn't.

"Don't be sorry, this is just the truth, and did you notice anything?" Wave spoke up, removing the wig as the two walked out of the hospital.

"Notice what?" Claus asked.

"The vase is empty, right?"

"Oh yes, what about it?"

"Basically, Anabelle won't accept any flowers given to her and always throws them out, I've tried but I think I may be able to help her with a certain type of flower." Wave explained, getting out a map to show a location outside of Vale.

"When we were young, and things were good, we lived near a flower patch where at night they would illuminate under the stars and we often played there, they are the Illuminating Dance flowers, the name given after a dancer put on a performance at night to please the gods and in return the flowers bloomed and gave off a light like a sea of beautiful light."

"And… you want to go get a bunch for her?" Claus figured it out from hearing it.

"Exactly but the only problem is that the area has had more Grimm activity now so it's not safe to go alone anymore." Wave said, closing the map and storing it away.

"And you're sure this will help?"

"For both me and her… definitely."

Claus sighed from that answer and had no clue what he was getting dragged into when really, he just wanted to stay at Beacon but now he can't pull out of this.

"Shall we get going then?" Claus asked.

"Alright, let's go." Wave said, the two bumping fists and sharing a chuckle as they begin an adventure for recovery.

 **Wave: Oh... it's my turn to do this huh? Well alright be sure to stay tuned for next week and well I hoped you enjoyed the chapter**

 **Claus: Is that it?**

 **Wave: I'm not used to speaking like this what am I supposed to do?**

 **Claus: Well that's a bore, anyway you better be ready for the last few chapters cause they will blow you away! and I will get a bit more screen time.**

 **Wave: That sounds like something Ray would say.**

 **Claus: If it works, then it works, anyway see ya.**


	10. Chapter 10- Up the hill we go

Chapter 10: Up the hill we go

After a call from Ray on Wave's scroll, telling him she's managing to keep Sky busy with requests for her to build machines and other tools as well as equipment for Ray, Wave and Claus were in the clear.

The two of them were sat besides each other on a boulder in front of a stone path outside Vale that leads up a small mountain littered with other rocks and a few trees.

"Alright, the flower field is in a specific place in the valley opposite this mountain, are you ready?" Wave asked Claus, getting up, having his weapon out and armed.

Claus just finished looking at his tonfa's and looked up at Wave.

"Sure, let's go." He hopped off the rock and walked ahead.

Eventually the two got to the top of the path and the view in front of them was breath-taking.

It was a huge valley, rich in green with mountains lining each side to create this huge bowl like valley, there was so many trees that grew there, in the middle of the place was lake with several small islands inside it but it was hard to make out what was there from where the two were stood.

"We have to somehow make it to the bottom where the lake is, that's where the flowers are usually found." Wave pointed to the lake, it was a considerable distance to walk but Wave was determined to reach it.

"And in the past, you had to walk that distance with Anabelle just to see them?" Claus questions him from looking at the valley.

"There was another patch where the flowers were found but I'd rather not return where my former home was." Wave answered him, taking the first few steps down into the valley.

"Hey, wait for me!" Claus called out as he followed Wave down.

Much time later and now Wave, and Claus were surrounded by trees and rocks with the sounds of birds chirping and rustling echoing around them.

Claus doubted this was going to work since it was only getting a bunch of flowers but at the same time, he never understood the feelings on others, so he would not normally try asking too many questions, he will only try to ask what's necessary.

"So, these flowers… they will help, right?"

"I believe they will, that's what I'm hoping."

"What if they don't?"

"Then back to square one."

Wave only answered in short bursts as he was busy keeping his eye out for Grimm while he has his weapon drawn in bow form while having an arrow with a red tip in his other hand.

They came into a clearing in the trees with some picnic benches and a fence dotted around the clearing.

"A picnic spot, here?" Claus said to himself.

"Hikers come here often despite the threat of Grimm, I ran into one and that's how I know about the flowers here." Wave said while looking around.

Snapping sticks reached Wave's ear as he quickly turned in the direction of where the sound came from with his bow drawn as he waited.

"So, the Grimm used this place as a trap this time? Claus, get ready for a fight."

Claus took out his tonfa's and faced Wave's direction in a position, ready to strike.

"You shoot, and I follow, yes?" Claus asked with a smile over finally getting some action.

"That's the plan."

More sticks and twigs snapped and even a falling branch was heard, whatever was coming was big, but they were ready.

Out of the trees and bushes, a large Ursa Major appeared but not as they'd expect it, it flopped to the ground like it was just defeated as it let out it's dying roar.

This made Wave and Claus lower their weapons as they stared at the Grimm in confusion until they realised something was at their necks.

There was a blade with multiple little teeth, perfect for grinding resting against Wave's neck while a pistol was pointed at Claus's head.

"So, can you two explain to me what you're doing?" The voice of a woman demanded, a very familiar voice.

As Wave slowly turned his neck to see who it was, he was shocked.

It was Sky, her face probably being the scariest it has ever been since he had met her since she was not happy, at all while wearing a large backpack, she was angry but a calm type of angry, enough to put a shiver down the boy's spines as they gulped.

"W-we were going to collect some flowers for Wave's sister… but in order to get the- "Claus began to explain but mid-sentence, Sky pressed the gun right against his head.

"And?"

"We had to take quite a walk to get them and well… we didn't want to get you all involved." Claus finished his explanation, his voice slightly trembling.

Sky's angered face clearly unchanged as she glared at Wave, looking for his take on the subject.

"L-like you've done… so m-much for me, I-I didn't want to burden you any- "

"Silence." Sky stopped him, pushed Claus away with her gun and focusing on Wave.

Wave's breathing became rapid and uneven as he feels like he's gonna burst again like last time but Sky just booped his nose and drew closer to him.

"Remember I am the leader of this team, if you can't handle something like this then stay at Beacon, plus it's my job to get involved with team members and help them, isn't that was a team is supposed to do? Support each other to help one another? Yet you just left me out of this very important situation without even talking to me." Her words cut deep into Wave as he calmed down but felt like breaking into tears with the rush of emotions going through him.

Wave dropped to his knees again as tears streamed down his face, dropping his weapon and grabbing his face.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… I'm sorry." He sobbed while constantly apologising until Sky put down her weapons and hugged him.

"I think I went a bit too far, but you see, I'm always here to help you, no matter what so when something like this happens, you have to talk to me too, please don't leave me out, it makes me sad too." She tells him, breaking the hug and picking up her weapons but putting the pistol into a pouch she put on her leg.

"Sky, what the hell was that? And how did you find out?!" Claus yelled at her which wasn't a smart thing to do.

"I'm still mad, don't push it we are going to get this over and done with and then it's your turn." Sky stares down at him, revving the grind-blade as a warning to him.

Ray appeared from the bushes, panting with some weird dome helmet on her head.

"Claus, Wave, I'm sorry, Sky set up a trap and forced me to confess everything, I couldn't do anything to stop her it felt like my life would be in danger if I lied to her." She apologises through her hard breaths and looks up to see the situation that unfolded and proceeds to keep quiet.

Sky reaches into her backpack and brings out 4 boxes with some flower art designs on the sides and then sat at one of the benches with them.

"Come sit, you two must be hungry, let's eat together."

Sky's face softened back to her usually positive self, Claus and Wave looked up and joined in without question along with Ray as they sat down and looked at the lunch Sky made.

It had a cheese and ham sandwich cut in half to represent triangles along with an apple and an orange along with a thick flapjack and a water bottle, it was random, but the others appreciated the food as they dug in to eat.

After eating and a full explanation from Wave when he calmed down, Sky was up to speed and nodded to it all while thinking.

"Illuminating dance flowers, I've heard of them, I read about them in a book." She said, putting all the boxes away and putting the backpack on her shoulders.

"And that's what I plan to use them for, to help the both of us…" Wave added.

"Well let's not waste any time, let's go." Sky hopped from her seat and took off, leaving everyone else to scramble after her.

"So, Sky you're not angry anymore?" Ray asked out of concern for her own safety.

"No, but do something like this again without good reason and I'll not hold back." She replied with an innocent wink.

"Don't go scaring me like that!" Ray raised her voice as they walked down the path.

Suddenly footsteps were heard and a Beowolf jumped out of the trees at Wave, he ducked, managing to dodge it, the Grimm spun itself to face the others as it growled at them.

"Wave, your bow!" Sky called out, startling Wave, he brought out his weapon and drew his bow with the same arrow as before.

The Beowolf studied the group slowly as more eyes appeared from the bushes behind it to reveal 3 more.

Wave released the arrow, the Grimm jumping back to dodge it, but it was caught in the explosion produced from the arrow, startling the other Grimm but giving the rest of the team time to get their weapons out.

"Red arrows are explosions! Now you know." Sky giggled as she ran to engage one of the Beowolves while Ray got her swords into gun form and started to provide cover fire.

"I wish you told me that earlier!" Wave retaliated back while pointing his next arrow at the same Grimm while the other pounced for him, but Claus struck it with the tonfa and set off an explosion from the weapon into the Grimm, instantly making it evaporate.

The last Beowolf swung its arm at Sky but instead of dodging it, Sky turns on the grinder and saws it's arm off with a lazy swing before dealing a fatal blow through the Grimm's skull by splitting it in two with Sky's second strike.

"So, lead the way Wave." She gave him a smile while slinging her weapon on her shoulders.

"Right… okay, follow me." Wave took the lead as they walked down the mud path, passing by some rocks and trees with the sun rays beaming through the cracks between the leaves, for the rest of the way down it was quiet, strangely quiet.

The trail carried on until the team eventually got to near the lake where it was an open field around it as the team came to the clearing.

The trees surrounded the lake leaving paces for plains of grass to thrive in which the lake itself was huge and blue like the sky where there are 3 green areas on the lake which are the islands that Wave noticed back to when he got his full view of the valley.

"So, the flowers are supposed to be on that Island." Wave told the group and Ray let out a sigh of relief.

"Finally, we can get this over and done with, my legs are killing."

"Don't be insensitive Ray, this is for Wave after all." Claus scolded her and looked over to Wave.

"It's okay, this is something I didn't want to burden you all with…" Wave said, looking at the islands.

"Well we are a team after all, we are to help each other out." Sky patted Wave on the shoulder and smiled. "So, tell me, which island?"

"I don't know, let's go find out."

The team walks towards the lake with Ray lagging behind with a bored expression on her face as she looks at her surroundings and notices some red eyes from the trees and starts running over.

"H-hey guys?"

"So how do we cross over?"

"I can use my semblance to make a boat."

"But where do we get the material?"

"Hey don't ignore me!" Ray yelled at them and Wave jumped in which Ray apologies soon after.

"What's…. wrong?" Wave asked shyly.

"There's some Grimm watching us I think…" Ray pointed over at the trees to show that some Grimm were waiting at the borderline.

"We can take care of them." Claus told her, not worrying in the slightest.

As soon as he said that, more and more Grimm appeared from the trees where their numbers were now too high to count and included beowolves, Creeps and deep crawlers.

"You spoke too soon Claus…" Sky sighed as she reloaded her weapon.

"It's strange how they're not attacking us straight away." Wave added.

"They are probably being controlled by another Grimm… We don't know for certain, but I've got a bad feeling." Sky said, looking at her surroundings as she knew she was in for a large battle and it won't be easy.

The rest of the team got into their fighting positions with Ray looking nervous and scared at the Grimm as she never expected to see so many while Claus attempted a brave face but was sweating while Wave stood ready for them as this is going to be a hard battle for they are now backed into a corner with little chance to escape.

 **haven't got much after content today due to working on a few things in future so I hoped you liked this chapter as much as I did writing it.**


	11. Chapter 11- Backed into a corner

Chapter 11- Backed into a corner.

The Grimm slowly emerged from the trees and paths, snarling and growling at the team as though they have been following them with their numbers seeming to total over a hundred.

The four looked at their surroundings, each with a similar expression showing that they are scared and nervous as they only had the lake behind them with no way of escape.

"Y-you reckon they followed us?" Sky gulped, pointing her Grind-blade at the horde, glancing at the others.

"If I had to guess, those beowolves earlier were scouting us out to warn the larger pack." Wave hypothesised, taking the wire out of his blade and get's 3 red tipped arrows out, ready to fire them at any moment.

"But they are all not just beowolves so that's impossible… R-right?" Ray said, shaking her weapon as she was clearly scared.

"Then something else is behind this." Sky concluded, pacing herself toward Ray and giving her a slight push, making the blonde girl shriek.

"Sky what was that for?!" She retaliated back but then covered her mouth, being mindful of Wave's condition.

"It's time to start your theatrical performance, let's say your debut as an Idol." Sky teased her, putting her arm around Ray's shoulders and pointed at the Grimm.

"…. You're kidding?"

"Nope"

"I will die."

"I'll cover you."

"You're taking responsibility."

Ray sighed because she had no choice at this point as she took a step forward and posed in front of the Grimm, pointing her swords in opposite directions across her body as a golden glow erupted from her in the shape of a growing carousel, spinning around in it's golden beauty with sparkles giving off just to emphasise its beauty although there was a statue of Ray on top, it may be a mirage, but it looked real enough.

"Sky, what now? She's distracting them but what next?" Wave grabbed Sky's shoulder and asked in panic.

"You go get the flowers Wave, Claus we are escaping so we have to clear a path." She responded, running to Claus, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the side of the carousel.

But something felt odd, the Grimm looked to be too entranced by the mirage and there was a reason as the ground shook beneath the groups feet and Sky had realised it was something big running and had to react fast.

She let go of Claus and ran for Ray, spinning up her blade as she ran into the blinding mirage and in the middle way Ray doing a dance like a ballerina.

Sky kicked Ray away from her as the mirage became wiped and what was revealed was unimaginable but before she got any sight of it, a large white claw about the size of Sky came swooping down at her, she managed to twist her body and face her weapon to be able to block it.

It was in vain as the claw simply scooped her up and launched her a great distance away from the group, crashing to the ground, forced to let go of her weapon as she bounced and rolled on the ground.

Winded from the fall, Sky slowly got to her hands and knees coughing as she looked up and saw just how far she was from her team, there was a lip of the lake that separated her from the team, making getting back to them difficult but she was now far behind the horde of Grimm.

"Wave! Claus! Ray!" She screamed out their names but couldn't be heard, instead her focus turned to whatever sent her all this way.

It was big… a Grimm that she had never seen before, it had a long, thick tail, lined with bone spikes, the spines the lined it's back that stopped at the nape of it's long neck, it had two large arms, each with claws big enough to grab a large tree without effort, it's legs were covered in bone plating's and as it turned to face her, it's chest were covered in more cracked plates with its… skull, like a deer skull crossed with humans, it had barely any red in its eyes like a usual grimm… it was like looking at death itself, Sky deciding to name it Agari.

The Agari began stepping towards Sky, waving to the Grimm horde, them beginning to run towards the rest of SCRW while Sky scrambled to her legs and desperately ran for her blade, grabbing it and looked up to notice the Agari was already almost near her as it leaped over the body of water and landed on the land where she was, staring her down to show off its towering size of a common house.

Sky could only look up at it in blind fear as her jaw trembled and her hands shook while backing away slowly, knowing she can't take it on alone, knowing she's not as strong as Jet but… she couldn't abandon her team.

"W-what are… you planning?" She said without thinking but saying something allowed her to reclaim her thoughts and steady her blade to the Grimm.

The two stood in silence while hearing the battles from behind them until the Agari makes the first move, making a large swipe with one of it's claws, Sky jumps back to dodge it and another leap to dodge it's second strike.

She stands her ground and parry's it's next two attacks with her blade, creating sparks with each impact in which she lunges forward to stab into the Grimm's chest, seeming a bit too easily to accomplish early on but something was weird… there was blood.

Blood leaked out from its body which made Sky freak out as Grimm aren't supposed to have blood and this was unnatural but in the moment of confusion, the Agari's tail flew over and knocked her away with a powerful flick.

Sky quickly stood up and looked at the blood on her blade and then back to the Grimm as it walked slowly over to her, her breathing becoming unsteady as there was no way that Grimm could have blood and she knew from her past experiences with fight Grimm.

The Agari leaped at her with it's large claws, just missing Sky but follows up with another tail attack in which Sky managed to duck under it and jump back, keeping her blade against her in a defensive position as she continues to block its next claw attack although it felt like trying to stop a runaway truck.

Sky swung her blade at the Grimm, but it simply caught her blade with sparks flying off like some fuse has been lit as Sky desperately tried to cut through it's armour but with no luck as it picked her blade up with Sky long with it and swung her around until she let go of the blade, making hard contact with the ground as she gasped and laid there, looking at the Grimm as it examined her weapon like it was judging it which is odd for a Grimm.

Without a weapon and her teammates unable to help her, Sky was in trouble, she didn't know how long her aura would last and she doesn't know when or if she can get help with so many Grimm around.

She clapped her cheeks and took heavy breaths, taking advantage of the Agari being busy examining her weapon to calm herself down and think as she cannot fight while all tensed up.

"Okay me, analyse the situation, there is a large Grimm horde and my team is fighting them, If I believe in them I won't need to worry, there's a Grimm that we have not seen anywhere here, and it seems to display intelligence, something also not present in other Grimm along with the fact it bleeds." Sky collected her thoughts, taking more deep breaths that helps her keep calm and think but now her time is running out as the Agari has finished looking at her weapon and has thrown it away and focused back on her.

"Alright, this is my chance, I can use my semblance to bring the weapon back to me now that I don't need direct with objects anymore and I'll even use the environment around me, it will be taxing but worth it." Sky concluded her thoughts as now the Agari charges for Sky, it's arms outstretched and mouth wide open.

Knowing this could be the last stand off, Sky brought out a small army knife she always has on her as Jet always taught her to have a secondary weapon that's small and versatile on her at all times.

She stood firm, her resolve to bright to the best of her ability strengthened, she let out a battle cry and charged for the Agari.

The Grimm swooped down both of its arms at Sky with tremendous speed, but Sky was faster as she climbed onto it's left claw and ran up it's arm, slicing its arm along the way, getting the gaps between its armour, it was not deep, but it was something.

The Grimm launched its tail over its shoulder aiming for Sky's face, but she barely dodged it, barely scraping her face as she just barely deflected it with her knife then to grab its tail and let herself get flung backwards as that's what she wanted, landing on her hands and feet this time, she quickly got up and used her semblance, emitting a bright yellow glow on her weapon as it flies over to her and she catches it in her hand while the Agari turns around and makes another dash at Sky, large blade splitting out of its forearms as it ran at her with a roar.

Sky didn't let that faze her as the two clashed weapons a few times, sparks flying off and Sky's face of determination to struggle and to win showed as she went all out with every attack but her weapon couldn't handle the strain as it ripped apart on the next clash but soon went back to it's original shape as Sky permanently kept her Assemble Semblance on the blade so it wouldn't shatter, she won't be able to keep it on for long so she needs to finish this now for the strain of her having to keep rebuilding the blade adding to the weight of it caused large stress to her body.

Spinning the blade up to full speed she struck the Grimm's arm blade again but was kicked away that sent her towards the trees, she acted now on impulse, shooting 3 powerful shots from her weapon at the Grimm which it managed to cut through 2 of them but not the third as Sky rushed in with her blade for the final strike but was caught on the Agari's arm blade as it knew what she was doing and now it was a deadlock between the two.

The pushed each other but Sky wasn't going to get herself beaten now as she pushed back as hard as she could, focusing all of her energy on this final attack as she attempts to cut through the Grimm's blade while keeping her blade together as it was now a test of might between the two.

She pushed in this desperate situation as if she messes up now, she will likely die, and the rest of her team was next, the strain from keeping her weapon from breaking apart constantly was draining like she was doing a full sprint on a 100 meter constantly course and when she was about to drop down.

 _Break._

She broke through, the blade cleanly cut through now tumbling in the air as Sky's weapon shattered into many pieces, save for the handle as she stumbled through, her aura had shattered as she fell to the ground, gasping deeply for air as she laid there exhausted and unable to move or even open her eyes.

The Agari stood in its place for a moment in likely shock to look at it's severed blade and then looked down at the defenceless Sky, it growled and roared in frustration but stopped as it looked down next to it to see there is a Jellyfish like Grimm floating next to it.

"You have done enough, the girl shows promise, she will be of some use to us." A mysterious voice echoed from the Grimm and the Agari simply nodded and looked down at her, placing its severed blade next to her and let out a roar to let the surrounding Grimm leave the area.

Sky had passed out for the strain but on her body, was too much for her to handle, but she will somehow survive as it seems someone has taken an interest in her, sounding like they have been watching her for a while.

2 arrows flew out of the air at the Grimm and exploded on impact, barely fazing the Agari as it saw Wave stand there with his bow, now transformed into its double-edged self as he rushed over in an angry rage as he yells at the Grimm, coming in for a strike but it effortlessly dodged and kicks Wave back, snarling and grunting at him before taking it's leave.

"Wait!" Wave yelled, forgetting his own problems and prioritised the safety of Sky, he thought about chasing it but stopped to tend to Sky as dealing with her is more important right now, lifting her head and checked to see if she was breathing which she was luckily.

"Oh, thank goodness…" He said, relieved that she's going to be fine he hoped as Ray and Claus ran over with worry apparent on their faces.

"How's Sky?!" Ray squeaked out as she dropped down to take a closer look at her with Claus doing the same.

"She's going to fine… dammit if only if I managed to get to her sooner." Wave cursed himself as he held onto Sky tightly.

"Don't blame yourself, there was too many Grimm here today, it's as if the attack today was planned by something or someone." Claus told Wave to reassure him.

"But Grimm have no intelligence, right?!" Ray questioned.

"That's what we believed but that seems to not be the case." Claus yelled, looking up to an airship flying above them and landing next to the team.

"We will have to discuss this one we get home safely though, heads up." Wave told him, looking up at the ship.

"they got our distress call…" Ray fell to her knees giving out a sigh of relief.

"Wave, have you got the flowers?" Claus asked quickly.

"Yeah, they are in this bag I got." Wave told him, putting the unconscious Sky on his back and picking up the large blade the Grimm left behind and walked onto the airship as Vale security men rushed out to help the rest onto the airship.

"If Sky knows that all that effort she put in wasn't for nothing and you achieved your goal, that will help her feel better, no?" Claus made his point and Wave nodded slowly in agreement.

"That is true…but She held that thing off while we fought the Grimm… If that was me, I'd never be able to do it." Ray said sadly as the Airship took off.

"And we did our part with keeping the Grimm away from her, don't forget we all did our part to survive." Claus said, now at centre stage of the group.

"Well for now we will have to wait for her to wake up and somehow report this to Ozpin." Wave said, feeling frustrated with himself at his own weakness.

"Indeed, Wave we have a situation to sort too remember?" Claus reminded Wave of delivering the flowers to his sister again.

"Then I'll handle the report, you guys will be in my debt now so get ready to do whatever I wish for." Ray said with a giggle.

"I guess you're right, as much as I hate it, we are in your debt and looks like we will be looking after you too." Claus scorned as looked away from her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ray glared at him, keeping her voice down this time but suddenly clutching her arm in pain.

"Are you alright?" Wave asked, his face full of worry.

"I'll be fine I think; a Grimm caught my arm and it hurts a lot sometimes." She admitted taking deep breaths and tried to relax herself.

"Well we are being taken to the hospital anyway so make sure to get a doctor to look at it." Wave said, glancing over to Sky once again who was still unconscious and looked down as they were just about to enter Vale again.

"Don't mind me interrupting but what were you kids doing out here?" One of the security members asked.

"We were on a mission to help my sister's recovery and as you can see, we got unlucky." Wave answered, staring at the flowers he obtained.

"Well just learn to be more careful when there's Grimm around, they have been more active lately." The security officer scolded them, looking out the window.

"Will do, thanks." Wave cracked a forced smile.

 **Oh Boy what a chapter that was, I had quite a lot of difficulty imagining how this new Grimm would fight for I am using a theory of a whole new type of Grimm so I had to constantly go watch a load of fights and imagine how each scene would play out so I hope that all paid off and it gave you all that awesome fight vibe!**

 **Next chapter will be the epilogue of Vol.1 of SCRW**

 **Also we have a page now on facebook! Called Tiger Wolf where I (Ice) Will post updates and any sketches i decide to do so please be sure to follow, have a good day y'all.**


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

"It has been 2 days since the incident in the Vale Valley, we were surrounded by a large group of Grimm of about 100 in number I think, I was too scared to count properly, and they seemed to be controlled by one larger Grimm that had a particular interest in Sky for some odd reason." Ray took a breath while speaking, she was sat in Ozpin's office reporting what went on in the valley as the news of a Grimm showing intelligence and coordinated an attack to target a specific person peaked his interest greatly.

Ray was stood before his desk with her right arm in a sling and cast from the injury she got from the battle as it turned out her arm was fractured.

"Go on." Ozpin spoke as he sat by his desk with his elbows on the desk and his hands clasped.

"umm, right… umm, there were no casualties but I got my arm bone fractured by a Grimm attack while Sky still lays unconscious in the hospital due to her body enduring too much stress to handle but is expected to make a slow recovery, Wave and Claus escaped with no injuries and have been looking after us two since while Wave's mental stability has improved ever since he brought the flowers to his sister where she was able to look at him without freaking out at him, they are now able to talk to each other slowly but it is limited to what they can say to keep things calm and I hope things improve later on."

Ray had finished and took a breath and looked at Ozpin nervously, she didn't know what to do before him as she never felt defeat like this before, nor has she ever met the headmaster in person so the anticipation of what he was going to say was killing her on the inside.

"And about the larger Grimm, did it have anything else with it?" Ozpin asked.

"N-not that I know of professor… I'm sorry, we were all separated." She replied quietly with a shaky voice.

"Don't be, you were scared, it is perfectly fine to be scared in that situation I assure you but now let me ask, anything else you saw that you found peculiar?" He pressed on.

"For some reason that Grimm left behind a large claw, about half the size of me next to Sky, we brought it back with us and left it in the same room as her, but we don't know why it left it there." She said, looked away.

"Lift your head, I don't know why you all went to the valley but the fact you made it home alive is what's most important, I will look into this case but in the meantime, go to your team, they will need you by their side." Ozpin dismissed her, making a few notes on a piece of paper and went to a folder in his desk and started looking through some of his documents.

"Okay, thank you professor." Ray gave a small smile as she walked out of the room and closed the door behind herself.

She leaned against a wall and tears filled her eyes and streaked down her face, the feeling of being useless in the most important situation infuriated her and Ray only blamed herself for not being able to activate her aura and only ended up being a problem for the team she thought, she didn't want to have a bad reputation, not for being awful (Which she probably has earned that) or being weak or useless, she hated that.

But she shook her head and wiped her tears with her only working arm knowing that to be an idol, she must overcome these challenges and to further better herself for the team and not be a burden and to look good in front of everyone and increase her popularity, as long as she thought like that, she stayed positive and marched off down the hall, still wiping her tears until she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry!" She yelled out without thinking and quickly put hand to mouth in a gasp, she looked up at the person she bumped into.

It was a man with bright green eyes with short green wavy hair and a goatee to match, his clothes would be a perfect match for what someone would call the typical adventure with a red scarf and a blue tunic, he had some leather gloves that reached up to his elbows and wore brown pants with a belt with a golden buckle, he had 2 sickle like weapons on his back and had brown boots on.

"What's up girl? Did someone make you cry?" He asked, noticing the tears still on Ray's face, he spoke in quite a southern accent, one that no one could forget.

Ray looked away for a moment and wiped her eyes some more with her arm and looked down.

"N-no, just had quite a hard mission."

"Hmmm, I can see that with your arm." He pointed out.

"Yeah, I'll be going my way if you have nothing else to say." Ray dismissed herself and walked forward.

"Wait, can't we go for a drink and I'll listen about that mission?" He yelled out down the corridor, but Ray just shot a glare back and continued her way.

"Oh boy, playing hard to get I see? Well that's interesting." The guy smirked to himself and turned away.

Back at the hospital, Claus came into reception with a modelling kit for building a plane that he thought Sky could do with to keep her busy when she eventually wakes up.

He was headed up the stairs to where Sky was based until he came across Wave who was stood outside with Anabelle as he approached the two.

"Hey, have you two just visited sky?" Claus waved to them and Anabelle was first to answer.

"Not yet… I heard Sky was a… good person so I want… to see her." She spoke softly, taking breaths between her words which seems to be a new method for her to keep calm.

"I was told Sky is to wake up soon, so I thought to bring Anabelle here to meet her for when she wakes up." Wave said, looking a lot happier than before, not disguising himself anymore.

"Then let's go in." Claus said, holding up the small kit.

Wave nodded and slowly slid the door open to reveal Sky's room, it was similar to Anabelle's apart it was much emptier and there was a machine next to her bed with a drip attached to her arm with a monitor to read her heart rate making the occasional beep with Sky laid in her bed in a blue hospital gown, sleeping like some princess.

The 3 walked into the room with Claus being the last one in and closed the door behind him, Anabelle took a seat next to the bed while Wave stood next to her and Claus just put the model kit on the desk.

"She's… beautiful…" Anabelle spoke, admiring Sky's face with a gentle smile.

"That's right." Wave agreed and looked at Claus who was covering his mouth, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Don't you da-"

"Well he does have feelings for her after all." Claus said plainly, laughing to himself.

"No- You know what, never mind." Wave wanted to reject that statement, but he became so flustered he couldn't say anything.

"That's nice… you've got friends… and someone who… you love… you've grown… Wave… more than… me." Anabelle complimented him while still looking over at Sky.

"You're doing spectacular yourself sis…" Wave said, keeping his voice low.

Sky shrugged slightly in her bed and started making faint gasps before settling down again as she seems to be waking up soon.

"She's waking up." Wave stated the obvious.

"I'll tell Ray." Claus whipped out his scroll and messaged her before putting it away as now they wait for her to wake up.

A few moments passed, and Sky grunted softly as she slowly opened her eyes to reveal her sky coloured blue eyes as she looked up at the ceiling, not moving but looked very tired as she squinted her eyes at the lights.

"Where… am I?" She mumbled quietly.

"The hospital, you were in a coma." Claus broke the news and came over to Sky's side.

"How long?" She asked softly.

"just two days, don't worry everyone is safe." He said, Sky pulling a faint but full-hearted smile.

"Thank goodness… we survived it, what of my weapon?" She asked, prioritising her weapon over anything else which was typical behaviour of Sky to care more for her creations than herself.

"Completely destroyed, it was in too many pieces to pick up."

"Oh… I see." Looking sad, Sky slowly sat up but fell back in her bed, she felt just as destroyed on the inside, remembering the Grimm she had faced.

"Take it easy, your muscles were under serious stress, so you will probably have cramps and you'll have to go through a short rehabilitation process." Claus told her.

"Ahh… So, I went too far… I can't build like this." Sky pouted, looking to be more back to normal now while still squinting at the lights that she had grown to make her mortal enemy in this room.

"You have some real priorities you know?" Claus sighed and stepped back looked at Wave and nodded.

Anabelle giggled and leaned over to Sky.

"Hello Sky… I'm Anabelle… Wave's sister." She introduced herself.

"You speak quite slowly but you're his sister, nice to meet you, I'm sure you know who I am from your bro, right?" Sky said without any thought.

"Yes… Brother… spoke a lot… about you." She said, giving off a smile.

"Hmmm I see, well I gotta try this again." Sky nodded to herself as she attempted to sit up again, her muscles were very stiff but with a lot of effort, she managed to get herself to sit up with her hair now completely straight where she literally had the radiance of an angel and leant against the wall where she noticed the model kit.

"Who is that for?"

"It's for you, I thought you'd need something to keep your hands busy with while you're here." Claus said.

"Thank you, Claus, if I could move, I'd hug you by now." She giggled, and Claus burst out laughing with Wave's face going red figuring out what Claus is thinking.

"If anything, I think you should hug Wave first, he carried you onto the airship." Claus said half joking.

"Huh?! Wave carried me again? not again, I'm always getting carried by him." Sky's jaw dropped then pouted.

"Not that it's a bad thing, thank you…"

"Is this true…. Brother?" Anabelle asked him.

"Well umm… yeah sometimes she gets exhausted on missions and, so I carry her back." Wave looked away, scratching his head.

"Most of the time I could walk back when I had like 5 minutes rest, but he picks me up without thinking about it, jeez Wave." Sky complained, Wave now bright red was the centre of attention.

"W-w-well you see…"

The door into the room opened wide and Ray was on the other side, panting away as she ran into the room towards Sky.

"Sky, you're awake! I'm so happy!" Ray burst in, jumping to cuddle Sky, forgot about her own injury and dropped to the floor whining to herself in pain while Sky just simply giggled to her.

"I'm glad to see you're fine Ray… save for the arm." She giggled.

"Sky! I'm shooo happy you're awake, look at my beautiful arm, I can't do my makeup properly and I can't brush my hair right and these men are useless, please get better quickly and help me out." Ray cried out but in reality, she was happy Sky was awake… so she could help her out more than anything.

"You're loud Ray." Claus complained, protecting his ears from her cries.

"If you weren't so useless at everything then maybe I wouldn't be suffering so much." Ray cried out at Claus, acting like the victim.

"But really I'm glad we all got back alive and safe." Sky giggled and slowly patted Ray's head that managed to quieten her down and accept the pat.

"Yeah, we pulled through alright." Wave said.

"but now with more questions to be addressed to with the Grimm and the piece that it left you." Claus pointed at the large claw blade in the corner of the room.

"Oh yeah, from the Agari, I'll be working on that once I'm out." Sky said, still patting Ray.

"until then, get some good rest." Wave said, Anabelle stood up and bowed to Sky slightly.

"It was a pleasure to meet… you… I've got to return." She said, holding onto Wave as the two walks out.

"And get well as soon as possible." Ray said, clearly enjoying the patting.

"I sure will do, hold on tight now." Sky said to her and smiled brightly like she always does.

A doctor in some striped purple shirt and grey trousers came through into the room, he had a grey goatee and short wavy hair that was both black and grey.

"Mrs Boltwight, I see you're awake now." He said, pulling out a clipboard and pen.

"How are you feeling?"

"I want to say I'm fine but… It's really hard to move right now, all my muscles are sore, and I could do with a meal, a couple in fact."

"To be expected, I'll send a nurse over with some food but anything else you wish to tell me?"

Sky slowly looked up to think to herself and noticed her hands were shaking.

"I see, it's your body starting to come out of it's shock from the incident you were in, what I recommend is that you stay in the hospital for a few days to see how your recovery is going, I'll return to check on you, you will be taken for tests on your physical condition later on today and we will work on restoring you." The doctor said what he wanted to say and left the room.

"Well it seems you'll be fine now, so I'll return to our dorm." Claus said, taking one last glance at Sky before leaving.

"Okay, you better not touch my stuff, tell Wave that too." Sky warned him, giving a glare before relaxing again.

"Sure, sure." He sarcastically waved his hand before walking out of the room.

It was only Sky and Ray left in the room now where Ray was resting her head on Sky's bed.

"You comfy there?"

"No… I'm just tired."

Ray had been staying up late to sort out the documents and taking notes from the classes she attended in order to catch Sky up once she was awake and well enough with the help of Claus and Wave along with taking the time to visit Sky to see if she was fine, all in all she never had to do this before and it wore her out.

"Take a seat on the chair at least, don't want you getting a bad back." Sky giggled and patted Ray again, the Idol wannabe sluggishly rose up and went to take a seat with her eyes half open.

"Has professor Mint been a total bore as usual?"

"Like you wouldn't believe! She kept giving out homework and then rambling on about how Grimm are to be destroyed for about an hour and I couldn't take it, she then poked fun at me for getting my arm done in by a Grimm and when she found out I couldn't activate my aura, she just laughed, can you believe that?!" Ray complained, getting furious over that one lecture.

"I sure am lucky to have missed out." Sky giggled but then whimpered from the pain.

"Anyway, Claus brought you that kit, aren't you going to build it?" Ray pointed at the kit of a modern plane.

"I would if I could but with my hands shaking I couldn't even hold soup in a spoon." Sky admitted, looking at her still shaking hands and sighed, feeling sorry for any spoon she would hold cause nothing would stay in it.

"If Jet saw me like this, he'd probably already be on his way to kill that Grimm or make some weird thing to get me out of bed."

"Your brother you said right?"

"Yeah, he's very caring and protective over me… sometimes a little too overprotective like I can take care of myself, I guess he just worries too much." Sky thought about how Jet would be yelling down at the doctor and going out to kill that Grimm without any thought while being restrained by guards, it was an amusing thought to her.

"It must be nice to have a sibling." Ray let out a jealous sigh.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You see I'm just an only child and well parents were always busy with work at home or when they went out, so they couldn't pay much attention to me, plus in school the kids never really played with me, so I always wished to have a sibling to play with when I was younger." Ray confessed with a half tired and jealous face.

"So, you want to become a huntress just to have people look at you?" Sky looked at her in a glaring judgement.

"It's not just that… I don't feel lonely when I'm in a team and it's nice to have people stick with you even with your own downfalls unlike the rest, so I enjoy it here in team SCRW, it's like having family I guess" Ray showed her softer side as she looked out the window to hide her face from Sky but in reality, she appreciated everyone in the team.

"Well I guess we all came to Beacon for different reasons, Ray when I get out of this hospital I'll help do your hair and maybe you can show me some tricks with that "Make up" Stuff you have."

"Don't make it sound like you've never heard of it before, besides you're in for a lot of it when you get back, be prepared." Ray stood up and pointed at Sky as she made her way towards the rooms door.

"I'll look forward to it." She made an awkward yet worried smile as Ray just smiled back with enough pride to make a lion cower in fear and walked out of the room.

And with that Sky slid back into her bed in pain and looked towards the window now that is getting darker as the sky turns orange, she thought about how time has flown since getting to Beacon while thinking of the little dramas that makes things possible and the little adventures that she will sure not forget.

But deep in her heart, she couldn't stop worrying about Jet, wondering if he's been found or if he's even alive at all as he is still reported missing to her knowledge but other than that, Sky just wished he'd come soon so she could tell him all about her adventures at Beacon.

And with that final thought, all the emotions she had been holding back were released as she started sobbing to herself, hiding her eyes with her arm as she continued to sob to herself.

"Jet… I miss you."

 **Bang! and that concludes the story of SCRW, I sincerely hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I have been writing it (Hehe) I think I repeated that a few times already but no matter, just thinking of the story took a lot of thought cause each main fight takes me about a week to imagine the whole thing before figuring out how to write it all down, but now yes with this ending card, this is farewell to the first volume of the story.**

 **While my audience may not be large, I still appreciate having someone coming over to read my works, that enough gives me the burning passion to keep doing what I do, I can't appreciate y'all enough.**

 **I have another volume in the works so please make sure to follow our page on facebook for updates and the things I get up to since the writer of SCRW is done by Ice, also known as Tiger while Silver/Wolf does their own things, I post artwork of the characters I draw (Am slowly improving) and answer any questions you all may have about the series, that's it from me, everyone else take it away!**

 **Sky: Thank you for reading, hopefully you all could cope with my awkwardness... Heh...**

 **Wave: Ummm, thank you.**

 **Claus: ...look forward to more.**

 **Ray: Awwww I didn't even get enough screentime in this series! next series feature me in it more okay?! maybe put in my performing a live show or something so everyone can hear my voice and don't forget to follow my twitter-**

 **One, that's enough Ray and two... you don't have a twitter, anyway thank you for reading all this and till next time! (Okay that was long than I thought.)**

-Tiger


End file.
